a cinderella story
by wiwi loves ron-hermy
Summary: complète j'ai mis du temps avant de me décider à le faire! venez lire, a cinderella story version dracohermione! pour les romantiques seulement!
1. Chapter 1

Premièrement, cette fic est destinée aux romantiques, et spécialement aux fans d'hilary duff (que j'adore !) et à ceux qui ont aimé son film « a cinderella story » (je sais qu'il est pas très new mais sincèrement c'est celui qui m'a plu le plus ! chacun son goût !). j'ai pris beaucoup de temps avant de me décider de le faire ! car en plus je suis encore débutante ! bon assez parlé… bonne lecture !

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**A CINDERELLA STORY **

_Chapitre1 :demain c'est halloween ! _

Hermione se réveilla.

Elle était plus belle jour après jour, et ça, personne n'oserait le nier ! et certainement pas les garçons de poudlard ! Tout le monde était bien conscient de sa beauté. Elle n'était plus la petite fille dont on se moquait. Elle était une femme épanouie à présent.

Quelques minutes plutard, elle descendit attendre ron comme d'habitude pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner. Eh oui, depuis que harry et ginny sortent ensemble, on a rarement l'occasion de les voir !

-« bonjour hermione ! » dit le roux qui l'attendait en bas

-« bonjour ! » dit elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

-« on y va ? j'ai faim » dit il

-« toi alors ! tu vas jamais changer ! »dit elle en souriant.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le portrait qui pivota

-« après vous mademoiselle » dit ron d'un air rigolo en laissant hermione passer devant lui

-« oh ! t'es galon tu sais ? » dit elle

-« seulement quand je veux ! »dit il avec un regard malicieux.

-« n'y songe même pas ! tu ne copieras pas mon devoir de potion ! » dit elle ayant compris ce qu'il voulait vraiment

-« mais hermione ! pourquoi pas ? je suis…. »

-« oui … t'es mon ami et c'est bien pour ça que……..aie ! »

Elle venait de se cogner contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un……

-« oh ! salut hermione ! t'es extrêmement splendide ! aussi lumineuse que d'habitude ! je ne dis pas ça comme ça !je le dis parce que je le pense ! »dit neville

C'était lui qui l'avait basculé.

-« eh bien…. Merci neville ! »dit hermione touchée !

-« au revoir ! je dois aller voir…… mes plantes. J'ai hâte qu'ils poussent ! je les ai planté hier ! » dit neville excité, en faisant des mouvements ridicules.

-« oui salut ! » répondit hermione.

Neville partit en courant.

Les deux griffondors continuèrent leur route.

-« le pauvre ! » dit ron

-« pourquoi tu dis ça ? » dit hermione

-« t'as vu de tes propres yeux ! il a vraiment rien au chocolat ! » dit le roux

-« je trouve qu'il est bien ! » dit la brune

-« c'est pas qu'il t'a dit que t'étais… comment l'a-t-il dit déjà ? »

Hermione se mit à rire

-« oh oui ! » continua le roux « t'es extrêmement splendide ! aussi lumineuse que d'habitude ! »

Hermione, prise par un fou rire,s'arrêta ! elle était pliée en deux à force de rire.

Quand elle leva la tête, elle draco malefoy droit devant eux à les contempler .il était seul, juste à coté d'une fenêtre, il voulait sûrement se changer les idées.

Hermione arrêta de rire net ! elle lui lança un regard noir.

Elle ne le haïssait pas, mais s'était promise de ne lui montrer aucune preuve d'amitié. Eh oui, depuis la mort de ses parents, elle se comportait ainsi. Elle s'isolait parfois pour rester seule et se mettre les points sur les i, mais ron ne la laissait jamais seule,et c'est grâce à cela qu'ils sont si rapprochés l'un de l'autre aujourd'hui.

Ce n'est pas tout ! elle n'avait pas choisit d'être dure avec draco par hasard ! c'était son père, Lucius malefoy, qui avait assassiné ses parents après les avoir torturé ! c'était l'été dernier,alors que la guerre était toujours éclatante. Ils étaient à présent en 7ème année, et elle savait que draco n'y était pour rien, mais de le traitait ainsi la rendait plus forte et plus satisfaite.

-« quelle brute ! » dit ron

Hermione ne dit. Elle le fixait d'une façon dure. Cependant, le blond restait indifférent et calme !

-« et regerde qui arrive ? » dit le roux. Mais comme hermione ne répondait pas il dit « sara et ses dames de compagnie ! »

A l'évocation de ce prénom, hermione retourna son regard vers celles-ci.

Sara était une nouvelle élève à poudlard : c'était une serpentarde ! elle s'était faite deux amies qui la suivaient comme des chiennes :parkinson et Émilie, une autre nouvelle serpentarde.

-« devine ce qu'elle va faire ? » continua ron.

-« à ton avis ? » dit hermione qui avait enfin retrouvé la parole.

-« attendons pour voir » dit ron

-« elle continue à te plaire ? » dit hermione

-« ….euh… à vrai dire, non ! pas beaucoup !... enfin tu sais… »

-« c'est bon j'ai compris ! mais tu sais ron, ne t'attache pas trop à elle ! tu mérites mieux que cette sotte ! »

-« si tu le dis ! » dit ron

Sara bascula hermione pour passer

-« hey ! » cria hermione.

-« t'es dans mon chemin ! » dit sara ne le regardant même pas !

Cette dernière se dirigea vers draco qui les regardait sans un mot ni sourire comme il le faisait autrefois ! il avait changé !

-« bonjour mon choux » lui dit sara

-« salut ! » répondit draco

Draco et sara sortaient ensemble depuis quelques temps.

-« tu sais ron, les gens comme sara et draco sont programmés pour se rencontrer et avoir des liaisons ! je comprends toujours pas comment est ce qu'il peut y avoir autant de dégout dans une relation ! c'est incroyable ! » dit hermione à ron

-« pourquoi tu m'as pas attendue pour qu'on vienne ici ensemble ?»

-« j'avais envie de rester seul ! » dit il en se levant. Il la laissa ainsi et entra dans la grande salle.

-« tu sais quoi ? »dit hermione « moi je préfère neville à ce con de draco !lui au moins, il sait comment parler à une fille ! »

-« mais draco, lui , il a toute la cervelle dans sa petite tête ! » dit ron

-« neville n'est pas fou ! il s'accroche à ses rêves c'est tout ! » protesta hermione.

-« ce sont des fantasmes plutôt que des rêves ! » remarqua le roux

-« ce que tu n'arrives pas à comprendre c'est que les fantasmes aident à supporter la realité ! » dit hermione.

A ce moment la, son cartable se mit à clignoter. Hermione sourit. Elle ouvrit son sac et prit dans ses mains le cahier qui clignotait.

-« en parlant de fantasme ! » dit ron en souriant.

-« j'ai… j'ai pas envie de manger ! vas-y toi et on se revoit pendans le cour d'accord ? » dit-elle

-« ouai c'est ça ! le prince charmant fait signe encore une fois ! » dit-il.

-« arrête ! » dit hermione en souriant.

-« on se revoit plutard ! » dit il avant de partir.

Eh oui, ce n'est pas la mort des parents d'hermione seulement qui avait rapproché les deux jeunes amis car ils se partageaient tous les secrets, dont le fait qu'hermione eut trouvé ce cahier magique enfourré dans l'exemplaire « l'histoire de poudlard ». ce _cahier_ était un moyen de communication clandestine entre elle et un ami qui pourrait être imaginaire. Ils étaient devenus amis, mais hermione sentait plus que de l'amitié pour cet inconnu qui lui confiait tous ses secrets et ses problèmes d'une façon un peu refermée. Elle savait presque tout de lui mais pas qui était-il vraiment. Ce _cahier_ «était plus efficace qu'un téléphone portable ou même msn messenger !

Hermione s'installa au bord de la fenêtre où était draco bien installé.

-« salut jeune gryffondor ! » avait-il écrit.

-« bonjour, cher serpentard ! » lui écrit-elle.

Il était un serpentard à poudlard. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui avait dit une fois.

-« alors, ça roule ? » écrit- il.

-« oui, si on met à part quelques personnes qui m'énervent ! » écrit-elle.

-« à quoi tu penses ? »

-« non, toi d'abord ! »lui écrit elle.

-« je crois que le professeur rogue va taper une crise d'ici peu ! » écrit-il.

La porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit brusquement et violemment. C'était le professeur rogue qui était en colère.

-« pourquoi tu me regardes comme ca ? » dit il à une fille de deuxième année serdaigle qui passait et qui était vraiment effrayée. « dix points de moins pour serdaigle ! »

-« lol ! » écrit hermione en riant réellement

-« j'aimerais t'entendre rire ! »lui écrit-il « quand est ce qu'on va se voir ? »

La cloche sonna ! c'était le moment du début des cours.

Elle griffonna quelque chose sur la page puis se rendit en courant à la salle de cour.

Dans la grande salle, à le table des serpentards, draco tenait un cahier et un stylo dans ses mains.

-« bientôt ! » ce mot était apparu sur la page blanche puis s'est effacé. Il ferma le cahier.

-« eh mec ! qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » dit blaise zabini.

-« allons c'est l'heure ! »dit draco en se levant.

Hermione était si joyeuse !

Pendant toute cette journée, nos deux amis s'envoyaient des messages :

_Pendant l'inter-cour :_

-« alors, comment se passe ta journée jusqu'à présent ? » écrit le garçon .

-« eh bien, pas mal, sauf que …. » écrit elle. « as-tu déjà sentit que tu faisais pas partie de ce monde ? »

-« oui ! absolument ! je peux être entouré de plusieurs gens et quand même me sentir seul ! alors je pense à toi ! »

_Après le déjeuner : _

-« dis donc, t'as parlé à ton père ? » lui écrit elle

-« de quoi ? » demanda-t-il

-« de ta carrière de poète ! » dit elle

-« il veut même pas en entendre parler ! » dit-t-il.

-« mes parents m'encourageaient toujours à poursuivre mes rêves ! » dit-elle

-« t'as de la chance !... enfin pas de les avoir perdu quand même ! »

-« oui je sais ! » dit elle

-« tu sais, j'aimerais te voir ! t'es une fille géniale ! »dit-il « au fait t'es une fille, n'est ce pas ? parce que si t'es un gars je te mets le pied dans le cul »

-« je ne suis pas un garcon ! » écrit-elle en souriant.

_Le soir, très tard _

-« il est déjà 3heures du matin ! et ca fait 5 heures qu'on est là ! » dit elle

-« eh bien on a battu notre record ! » dit il

-« il se fait tard, allons nous coucher. Bonne nuit et fais de beaux rêves ! »dit elle

-« non…attends ! je voudrais savoir s'il y a de l'espoir ! le soir je ne dors pas, le jour je ne mange pas ! je n'arrête pas de penser à toi ! s'il te plait rencontre moi u bal demain soir ! je te retrouverai à 11h au centre de la piste de danse ! bonne nuit ! »

Hermione relut la phrase puis soupira. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit tout de suit.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 : quelle chance !_

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, hermione était obligée de se réveiller et c'était à cause de ses compagnes de chambre lavande et parvati. Elle serrait le cahier contre elle. Quand elle en fut consciente, elle sourit ! elle venait de se rappeler de leur conversation _exceptionnelle_ de la veille : il l'avait invité au bal masqué d'halloween.

Ce soir, elle allait voir celui qui l'a charmé par sa sincérité et par son audace. Peut lui importait qu'il soit charmant ou non ! elle n'était pas comme les autres filles sur ce coup là !

-« vous pourrez pas faire moins de bruit et me laisser dormir ? » cria t elle.

-« oh ! bonjour hermione ! » dit lavande « on se prépare pour le bal ! »

-« mais c'est pas avant ce soir ! » s'écria la brune

-« hermione ! hermione ! t'es une fille ! et les filles se préparent beaucoup trop tôt d'habitude ! » dit Parvati

-« et pourquoi ça ? » demanda hermione qui s'était redressée.

-« tu sais quoi, laisse tomber ! de toute façon tu comprendrais pas ! » dit lavande.

-« et au fait, t'y vas, toi ? »demanda parvati

-« je sais pas ! » dit hermione en baillant.

-« t'as pas de cavalier ou quoi ? »dit parvati.

-« mais qu'est ce que tu crois ?... » protesta hermione furieuse. Elle se releva et entra dans la salle de bain faire sa toilette. puis, elle alla rejoindre ron comme d'habitude, mais cette fois elle allait lui dire pour l'invitation, et la première chose qu'il dit était :

-« et tu y vas bien sûr ! » comme si c'était une évidence.

-« je sais pas encore ! »

-« comment ça ? » dit il étonné.

-« ce mec est trop cool pour être vrai, et j'ai pas envie d'être déçue ! je préfère continuer comme ça ! »dit-elle.

-« mais… tu oublies qu'il est peut être vrai ! »

-« et alors ? » dit hermione.

-« alors… je crois que tu devrais saisir cette chance ! » dit il.

-« admettons qu'il soit réel : il va être vraiment dans tous ses états quand il verra que c'est moi ! »dit elle.

-« mais hermione ! je.. »

-« bon, ca va, je vais y réfléchir ! » dit enfin la brune.

Ils étaient arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle et comme la matinée d'avant, draco était seul, à regarder depuis la fenêtre. Mais cette fois, il était plus attentif. Il les regardait comme s'il les enviait. Hermione le regarda avec plus de douceur, mais continua son chemin ne détachant pas ses yeux de ceux du serpentard.

Elle fit deux pas à l'intérieur de la grande salle et fut basculée par….

-« Sara ! » chuchota hermione.

-« t'es dans mon chemin ! » dit Sara sans même la regarder.

-« non mais alors là ! » dit hermione en massant son épaule « c'est son refrain de toute façon ».

Elle rejoignit ses amis pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Dehors, devant la porte,blaise zabini était avec draco :

-« alors, toi et sara vous vous déguisez en quoi ? » demanda-t-il

-« j'y vais pas avec elle ! » dit draco.

-« avec qui t'y vas , alors ? » dit son ami surpris.

-« je sais pas encore ! » dit draco.

-« et sara le sait ? »

-« pas encore, j'avais l'intention de le faire maintenant. » dit le blond.

-« eh bien faut pas te gêner ! fais le tout de suite si c'est possible, et je peux t'assurer que tu t'en sortiras jamais si…. »dit blaise mais s'interrompit à la vue de la consernée. « en parlent du loup ! »

-« salut mon choux » dit sara en embrassant drago sur la joue et en faisant en sorte que ses lèvres effleurent celles du blond qui resta indifférent.

-«au fait, moi, sara, j'aurais des choses à te dire ! » dit-il « en privé » ajouta-il en voyant que ses copines approchaient.

-« non vas-y ! tu peux le dire devant mes copains ! » dit elle.

Draco la regarda, et sans hésiter ,dit :

-« sara, toi et moi c'est finit ! »

-« quoi ? serais-tu amoureux par hasard ? » dit elle choquée.

-« oui ! » dit le blond tout simplement en souriant.

-« qui est-ce vieux ? »dit blaise zabini alors que les deux filles se chuchotaient des « c'est vache ! » ou alors des « j'aurais jamais imaginé ça ! »

-« je sais pas ! » dit il puis se tourna vers sara et ajouta « mais tu sais, toi et moi on peut rester… »

-« non , draco ! si tu dis amis je fais crise ! alors tu vois, on va aller relaxer et se changer les idées puis on se verra au bal ! » répliqua sara avant de s'en aller avec ses amies.

-« elle l'a pas mal prit, vieux ! » dit blaise en rigolant.

-« ouai. » dit tout simplent draco.

Le premier cour était celui de rogue.

-« ouvrez la page 56 ! »dit il aux serpentards et aux griffondors .

Hermione leva la main, mais comme il ne lui donnait aucune importance, elle prit la parole comme d'habitude.

-« professeur, pour réaliser cette potion, il nous faudra beaucoup d'eau et le problème, c'est que cette période de sécheresse ne nous le permet pas et…. »

Effectivement, cette période était celle d'une sécheresse affreuse ! et hermione bien sûr, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le les faire remarquer.

-« miss granger, une fois de plus vous avez prit la parole sans autorisation, vous vous êtes permise de critiquer mon cour… »

-« non je… » mais il l'interrompit une fois de plus et cette fois, il lui faisait face.

-« et … vous osez parler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas et de cette minable facon à un professeur ! »

-« oh non ! il va encore enlever des points aux griffondors ! » dit quelqu'un qui était bien installé derrière.

Pendant ce moment là, aux rangs des serpentards, dracon ne s'était même pas tourné voir ce qui se passait alors que blaise zabini avait bien remarqué en rigolant :

-« ca va bien chauffer ! je le sens ! »

Quant à sara, elle se tourna vers les serpentards et lâcha avec satisfaction :

-« oh ! mais c'est miss-je-sais-tout-qui le dit ! »

Les serpentards éclatèrent de rire. Draco, lui, jeta un regard noir à celle-ci pour qu'elle s'arrête, et il avait réussit !

-« détrompez vous, monsieur dean thomas, ca ne se passera pas ainsi cette fois ! » dit rogue avec un regard et un sourire malicieux et complices. « a la fin du cour, vous viendrez à mon bureau ! »

-« d'accord, monsieur. » dit hermione.

A la fin du cour, elle se dirigea vers son bureau comme prévu. La plupart des griffondors s'étaient retirés, à part bien sûr ron. Mais les serpentards, par contre, eux, étaient tous restés assister au petit spectacle gratuit.

-« vous laverez le planchez de mon cachot, et vous le nettoierez ! » dit rogue.

-« comme une bonne ! » cria sara en rigolant.

Hermione ne lui fit même pas attention et tenta en vein :

-« mais monsieur, aujourd'hui, c'est l'halloween et il y a …. Enfin…. Le bal et… »

-« justement ! vous êtes donc privés de ce bal ! » dit il abvec un sourire qui n'annoncait rien de bien !

-« de toute facon, elle a pas de cavalier ! j'en suis sûre ! » dit sara entre deux fou-rires.

Hermione lutta contre l'envie de pleurer.

-« très bien » dit elle avant de s'avancer vers la sortie.

-« et au fait… inutil d'essayer avec la magie ! » dit rogue mais notre amie avait déjà claquée la porte. Ron la suivit et la trouva effondrée en larmes !

-« hermione ! ma hermione ! ne pleurs pas ca me fait mal au cœur ! »

-« mais ron ! t'as entendu ce qu'a dit sara ! »

-« oui mais peu m'importe car, si j'étais toi, je lui prouverais que j'en ai le meilleur ! je sais que t'es intelligente et que tu sauras quoi faire pour y aller malgré rogue ! » dit ron.

-« mais… mais… »

-« allons à la bibliothèque ! » dit ron.

Quelle chance ! mais va-t-elle obéir ou laisser l'élève correcte qui se trouve en elle pour une fois ? c'est ce qu'on verra dans le prochain chapitre ! reviews please !


	3. Chapter 3

_Du côté de draco :_

Quand il sortit de la salle, un hibou vint se poser sur son épaule. Draco caressa son plumage avec une tendresse non malfoyenne, puis détacha le petit bout de parchemin de sa patte. Il l'ouvrit et lut :

_Mon fils _

_Va tout de suite chez le professeur rogue. Je lui ai déjà envoyé un hibou pour qu'il t'empreinte sa cheminée : j'ai besoin de te parler._

_Ton père qui t'aime_

_Lucius malefoy_

-« tu parles !tu connais même pas le sens du mot aimer ! » se dit le blond en froissant durement le papier.

Il savait que son père se débrouillait toujours pour s'évader d'azkaban ou pour avoir des priorités, et il espérait qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment évadé cette fois ! pas après tout ce qu'il a fait ! et encore pas pour lui pourrir la vie comme il le fait !

Il fit comme son père lui avait dicté, c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fait depuis toujours ! et alla à la rencontre de son père.

-« c'est pas trop tôt ! » dit Lucius

-« désolé ! je viens de lire le… »

-« c'est pas important ! » le coupa son père. « j'ai contacté ta mère ! elle a pas voulu me le dire jusqu'à ce que je la menace ! »

Draco sentit une colère et une envie de tout casser et détruire dans cette salle monta en lui, mais il se contrôla ! de toute façon il avait l'habitude de le faire !

-« elle m'a dit que tu gardais quelques dépliants d'écoles moldues ! universités ou je sais pas quoi ! » continua le père.

-« qu'est ce qu'elle faisait dans ma chambre ? » demanda draco

-« que comptais-tu en faire ? » demanda le père à son tour.

-« eh bien j'essaie de voir un peu toutes les options ! » se justifia draco.

-« tu n'as pas besoin de _voir un peu toutes les options !_ tout est déjà prévu pour toi ! si tu joues bien le match de quidditch qui vient, tu vas intégrer une grande école secrète de magie noir où tu joueras du quidditch en parallèle , tout ça pour être prêt quand tu me remplaceras parmis les serviteurs du seigneur des ténèbres ! »

-« mais il est… » tenta drago.

-« ne le répète plus jamais tu entends ? le seigneur des ténèbres n'est peut être plus parmis nous, mais nous , nous devons continuer ! c'est notre devoir ! » le coupa lucius. «je sais que tu te demandes est-ce que tu mérites cette place ! »

-« oui ! oui,oui ! » mentit son fils.

-« ne t'en fais pas ! tout ira bien ! au revoir ! » dit lucius avant que son visage ne disparaisse. Draco se leva et ne put s'empêcher de frapper le bureau de rogue avec son point violemment. Celui-ci lui dit :

-« parfois, on doit supporter ce qu'on est ! »

Mais draco était déjà sorti sur ses nerfs !

_Du côté d'hermione :_

Après s'être un peu calmée en lisant quelques pages de son livre préféré l'histoire de poudlard, celui qui lui avait permis d'avoir un ami qui pouvait très bien devenir son amoureux si ce con de rogue ne l'avait punit parce qu'elle disait ce qu'elle pensait : la vérité au fait !

Elle se dirigea vers la grande salle pour ses amis.

En route, elle avait la tête baissée, mais n'avait pas manqué entendre les voix de sara et de ses dames de compagnies :

-« poussez-vous, poussez-vous, poussez-vous… »

C'est comme ca qu'elles se faisaient un chemin. C'est quand même normal : elles étaient les filles les plus populaires de poudlard.

Hermione resta ainsi, à les surveiller qui passaient. Elle vit alors lavande et sa meilleure amie se diriger vers elles :

-« bonjour grade sœur ! » dirent elles en chœur.

Sara les regarda , leur sourit un demi sourire puis continua sa route.

-« rappelez moi pourquoi on tolère ces filles ? » dit sara à ses deux amies.

-« parce qu'elles t'ont offert un rouge à lèvre pour ton anniversaire ! » dit Émilie « un faux au fait ! »

Hermione les surveillait.

-« quelles garces ! » pensa-t-elle avant de continuer son chemin à son tour.

Elle entra dans la grande salle et trouva ron seul qui _essayait _de faire ses devoirs tout seul pour une fois.

-« salut champion ! » dit-elle

-« tu parles ! je ne suis doué en rien ! » dit-il

-« sauf pour manger, pour jouer les quidditch, et pour jouer aux échecs ! »

-« tu n'oublies jamais rien toi ! » dit le roux en souriant. « une partie d'échecs ? » suggera-t-il.

-« pourquoi pas ? » dit hermione en lui rendant son sourire !

Ils jouaient, et ron était entrain de gagner :

-« alors, tu t'es calmée un peu ? » dit-il

-« oui ! »dit elle en déplaçant un de ses pions.

-« ce rogue ! »

-« il m'énerve ! et c'était son record aujourd'hui quand il m'a annoncé que je pourrais pas aller à cette soirée ! »dit hermione.

-« pourquoi est ce que tu consens à être la plus polie des élèves, même quand il s'agit de rogue ? »dit le roux. « c'est chiant, ça ! »

-« t'as même pas idée ! » dit hermione qui n'avait plus qu'une chance pour gagner. Elle devait se débarrasser du roi de ron !la tête de ce dernier prenait l'apparence de celle de rogue qui lui grimaçait en disant :

-« tu n'iras pas au bal ! »

Inconsciente, elle prit un pion, elle ne savait pas lequel au juste tellement elle était furieuse, et l'écrasa sur le roi de ron, puis passa à la case d'après qui était la dernière !

-« c'est pas possible ! » s'écria ron ahuri ! « t'as gagné le joueur professionnel des échecs ! »

-« j'ai gagné ? » demanda hermione !

-« oui ! » dit ron qui s'était levé pour l'applaudir et crier comme un fou

-« elle a gagné ! wouuuuuuuuw ! »

-« arrête ! » le supplia hermione qui rougissait de plus en plus.

A l'autre bout de la salle, draco venait d'entrer en compagnie de blaise et avait bien tout comprit

-« tu vois blaise, ça, c'est impressionnant ! » dit le blond.

-« ouai ! peut être ! » répondit celui-ci. « alors, on se costume en quoi toi, Éric(un nouveau venu après la fin de la guerre) et moi ? »

-« comme tu veux ! » dit draco qui fixait toujours les deux amis.

-« les trois mousquetaires ça te va ? » dit blaise, et comme draco ne lui répondait pas, il prit ça pour un oui.

Parmi les griffondors, hermione obligea son ami à s'asseoir et le menaça :

-« tu cries encore une fois, et je te jette un sort qui restera marqué dans ta mémoire jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! »

-« au fait, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? tu vas aller à la danse n'est ce pas ? » dit il tout bas.

-« je ne sais pas ! » dit hermione qui était enfin redevenue normale.

-« mais hermione ! ça fait plus d'un mois que vous vous parlez et que vous vous confiez l'un à l'autre !tu le connais très bien ! c'est l'homme de tes rêves je le sais ! » dit ron.

-« ce gars est trop cool pour être vrai »

-« alors, tente ta chance pour voir ! » dit ron

-« et puis, je serais peut être pas celle qu'il imagine !il vaudrait mieux que notre relation reste dans le cyberespace ! » dit la brune.

-« écoute, je…. » tenta ron, mais il fut interrompit par le clignotement du cahier. « tu vois, lui aussi veut que tu viennes ! »

-« et qu'est ce que je fais avec rogue ? » dit elle en se levant.

-« on trouvera bien quelque chose ! » dit-il.

-« ouai c'est ça ! »dit hermione en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Elle trouva que draco occupait la fenêtre où elle comptait s'installer, alors, elle alla à cella d'à coté. Elle avait l'impression que quelque chose d'anormal se passait avec draco, mais elle avait pas le temps de s'y intéresser tellement elle était joyeuse !

-« où étais-tu passée ? ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas parlé ! » lui écrit-il

-« on vient de se parler ce matin ! »

-« peut-être ! le temps est trop lent quand je ne te parle pas ! surtout maintenant ! j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ! » lui écrit il.

-« qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle vraiment inquiète

-« mon père ! il a vu les dépliants de l'université des moldus et ne m'a même pas demandé si ça m'intéressait ! » dit-il

-« un jour, il comprendra qu'il devrait t'encourager plutôt que de te dicter ce que tu dois faire ! » dit-elle « aies confiance en toi ! as-tu envoyé ce qu'ils demandaient ? »

-« oui ! »

-« moi aussi ! »

-«super ! ça me déçoit de voir que mon père planifie mon avenir sans me demander mon avis ! » lui écrit-il

-« t'en fais pas ! tout ira pour le mieux ! »

-« sauf si t'es pas avec moi ! sans toi je ne suis rien ! c'est toi qui m'encourage et qui me pousse à supporter ! » répondit-il.

-« ça me fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir comme ami ! » dit-elle

-« j'espère surtout que ce sera plus que de l'amitié entre nous ! » lui écrit-il.

Hermione lit la phrase et sourit ! elle aussi l'espérait !mais elle ne savait pas qu'est ce qu'elle devait lui dire.

-« t'es là ? » demanda le garçon impatient.

-« oui, oui ! » répondit-elle.

-« tu crois qu'on se connaît ? »

-« je sais pas ! t'es un serpentard unique ! » lui dit-elle.

Elle voulait lui dire qu'elle n'allait pas venir au bal, mais comment le lui avouer ? elle n'en avait pas envie !

-« bon, je te laisse. Je dois absolument voir quelqu'un ! je compte sur toi pour ça soir ! » lui écrit-il.

Mon dieu qu'il était craquant avec sa manière de lui écrire franchement ce qui tournait dans sa tête. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que draco s'était levé et s'était précipité vers les escaliers qui menaient au cachot de rogue.

-« j'espère qu'un miracle se passera et qui me permettra d'aller à sa rencontre ! » pensa-t-elle avant de soupirer.

Elle se dirigea vers son dortoir. Ses compagnes de chambre ne perdaient pas de temps. Mais hermione trouvait qu'elles exagéraient : l'eau qui coulait des douches était d'une quantité importante ! elle frappa à la porte des douches et cria :

-« vous utilisez beaucoup d'eau ! Vous ne vous rendez pas compte que c'est une période de sécheresse qu'on vit là ? »

Lavande ouvrit la porte pour lui parler

-« écoute, chérie ! La sécheresse est pour les moldus ! »

-« mais… » Tenta hermione.

-« crois-tu qu'un sorcier s'intéresse à ce problème ? » L'interrompit lavande.«On dit que les gens qui consomment plus d'eau avaient toujours plus de classe ! »

-« mais… » Tenta la brune encore une fois

-« en plus, si j'étais toi, j'essaierais plus jamais d'en parler parce que c'est à cause de ce sujet que tu peux pas aller t'amuser _pour une fois_ au bal ! » dit lavande avant de claquer la porte.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle courut jusqu'à son lit et s'y allongea pour pleurer à son aise. Cette brute lui avait rappelé tous ses malheurs : elle est une miss-je-sais-tout, un rat de bibliothèque, elle n'était pas belle et ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en tout ce qui avait un rapport quelconque avec les astuces féminines. Elle était orpheline et enfin ne pouvait pas aller au bal avec l'homme de sa vie !

-« maman ! j'ai besoin de toi ! »dit elle à voie basse.

Elle pleura et pleura jusqu'à ce que le sommeil l'emporte au monde des rêves. Dans ce derniers, elle avait retrouvé sa mère qui lui recommandait sans cesse :

-« ne laisse jamais la peur t'envahir, sinon la partie finit très vite ! »

C'était au fait la phrase qui résonnait dans sa tête chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un problème. Et c'était bien grâce à cette _phrase_ qu'elle était aussi courageuse !

A 21h, elle se dirigea vers les cachots de rogue, mettant des habits de femme de ménage( avec le tablier bien sûr !)

Ron la retrouva dans un couloir. Il était déguisé en zoro.

-« ah te voilà enfin ! » dit-il.

-« salut ! » dit-t-elle. « tu me cherchais ? »

-« dis donc, tu vas pas au bal déguisée en femme de ménage ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione sourit une sourire triste malgré tout.

-« non ! » dit-elle. « j'y vais pas, c'est tout ! »

-« mais pourquoi ? » demanda une voie familière derrière eux

C'était ginny qui tenait le bras d'harry.

-« ça fait une éternité qu'on vous a pas vu ! » s'exclama la brune.

-« pourquoi tu vas pas au bal ? » redemanda harry

-« eh bien, j'ai pas le droit ! voilà ! je suis punie ! » dit hermione. « et si jamais je désobéis, bonjour les problèmes ! »

-« si ce n'est que ça ! » dit ginny.

-« comment ça ? TOUT CA et tu dis que…. »

-« on a la solution ! »dit harry « dobby, kreattur ! »

Et là, ces derniers apparurent avec deux autres elfes.

-« vous nettoierez les cachots de rogue discrètement et sans utiliser de la magie ! c'est un ordre kreattur ! »

-« oui, monsieur harry potter ! »dit dobby

(au fait merci à virg05 c'était son idée !)

Kreattur n'était pas content mais se contenta cette fois de les regarder.

-« non ! je peux pas ! c'est…. C'est trop ! » dit hermione les larmes aux yeux.

-« hermione ! tu passes tout ton temps à étudier ou à lire !tu as le droit de t'amuser un peu ! » dit ron . ses yeux étaient cachés à cause du masque, mais sa voie était plus convaincante que son regard abattu !

-« mais… »

-« tes parents ne voudraient pas te voir entrain de laver le plancher le soir de l'halloween ! » dit ginny.

Il y avait vraiment que cette rousse qui pouvait aborder des sujets intimidants.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler ses larmes.

-« en plus, ce soir, tu vas rencontrer ton prince charmant ! » dit ron.

-« quoi ? » dirent harry et ginny en chœur.

-« vous n'en savez rien, mais hermione a un amoureux secret et il l'a invité à la danse ce soir ! » dit le roiux

-« c'est vrai ? »dit ginny.

-« non, c'est juste un ami avec qui je _« correspond »_ »dit hermione en essuyant ses larmes.

-« quand quelqu'un t'envoie des courriers pour t'avouer ses sentiments, c'est un amoureux ! » fit remarquer ginny.

-« tu dois y aller ! » crièrent ron, harry , ginny et même dobby et les deux autres elfes, quant à kreattur, il murmurait quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-« vous avez raison ! j'ai le droit de m'amuser ! »

-« ouai ! »

-« je vais y aller à ce fameux bal ! »

-« ouai ! »

-« je vais y rencontrer l'homme de ma vie et on dansera ensemble toute la soirée ! »

-« ouai ! » cria tout le monde en applaudissant.

-« et puis non ! » dit hermione beaucoup moins enthousiaste.

-« qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda harry

-« j'ai pas de costume ! »

-« j'ai une idée ! » dit ginny. « va voir rogue, puis quand il s'en ira, rejoints nous dans la salle commune ! »

-« d'accord ! » dit hermione.

Ce fut ainsi ! elle alla voir rogue :

-« c'est pas trop tôt, miss granger ! » dit le professeur de potion.

-« désolée, monsieur ! »

-« bon, comme je vous ai dit, vous nettoierez le plancher et vous mettrez un peu d'ordre _vous vous contenterez de vos petites mains !_ j'ai jeté des sorts pour que chaque usage de la magie vous coûte de petits sorts qui font mal ! » dit rogue alors que ses yeux reflétaient sa satisfaction.

-« bien, monsieur ! »

-« je reviendrai avant la fin du bal ! disons, vers minuit ! je ne viendrai pas vous déranger car je fermerai la porte avec un sort que vous ne connaissez même pas. Vous voyez, il ne suffit pas seulement d'avaler des quantités de livres ! »

Hermione sentit ses joues humides : elle pleurait ! comment est ce qu'on pouvait être aussi cruels envers une adolescente ?

Rogue partit après avoir fermé la porte et hermione commença le ménage. Un quart d'heure plutard, ron apparut sur son balai devant la fenêtre du cachot, la seule !

-« mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » dit-il

-« je fais ce que je dois faire ! »

-« allons, hermione, viens, on va rejoindre les autres ! »

-« non ! »dit-elle en pleurant toujours.

-« allez, n'aies pas peur ! affronte ta peur d'enfourcher un balai pour une fois et viens ! »

Quand ron avait dit « affronte ta peur », son cœur s'était serré et elle s'était rappelé de ses parents et de son rêve, elle murmura :

-« ne laisse jamais la peur t'envahir, sinon la partie finit très vite ! »

Elle laissa tomber le balai par terre et courut vers la fenêtre alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle partit avec ron au dortoir des filles des griffondors grâce au balai de son ami.

Là, harry et ginny les attendaient.

-« qu'est ce qui passé ? » demanda harry.

-« pas important ! » dit ron.

-« allons, ne perdons pas de temps ! »

Sacré ginny ! le prochain chapitre sera celui du BAL ! alors, si vous voulez que je le publie vite, reviwez car je veux atteindre 10 reviews cette fois ! allez ! kissou à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé !


	4. Chapter 4

_Un autre chapitre de a cinderella story ! merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont reviewés et qui m'ont encouragé ! comme je vous ai promis j'ai publié le chapitre le plus tôt possible ! seulement voila ! le bal sera en au moins deux chapitres alors patience ! _

_Chapitre 4 ;rencontre !_

-« chacun de nous a apporté ce qu'il a pu se procurer des autres élèves ! » dit ginny enthousiasme « j'en ai demandé à plusieurs mais tous se sont excusé en disant qu'ils allaient les mettre ! et… »

-« ginny ! »s'écria ron impatient « on n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries ! »

-« oui c'est vrai ! désolée ! » dit ginny

Ils étaient dans la chambre d'hermione pour l'aider à choisir un costume.

-« à quoi tu penses ? »demanda harry à hermione qui semblait noyée dans ses pensées !

-« aux pauvres elfes qui nettoient ce dégoûtant plancher à ma place alors que moi… » commença-t-elle.

-« tu changeras donc jamais ? tu penses toujours aux autres ! ce soir, fais un effort et sois égoïste ! » dit Harry en souriant.

-« je le suis ! » dit hermione avec une notion de remord dans sa voie « puisque j'ai laissé ces malheureux elfes net… »

-« assez parlé ! » l'interrompit ginny « viens choisir ! »

-« je vais les essayer tous !puis vous m'aiderez pour le choix ! » dit hermione.

-« o.k ! » répondirent ses amis.

-« essaie celui là ! » dit harry.

Quelques secondes plutard, elle apparut portant la tenue d'un cavalier de torero dans une arène , avec le long tissu rouge dans la main.

-« olé ! » s'écria ron.

-« je crois pas, non ! » dit ginny en grimaçant.

Elle prit un autre déguisement et, quelques secondes plutard, apparut portant les vêtements d'une sœur d'église.

-« c'est… pou… ssiéreux… ah ahtchum ! » dit hermione.

-« benies sois-tu ! » dirent les autres en chœur.

Elle alla se mettre un autre déguisement, cette fois c'était celui d'une fille de Hawai , avec ces toutes courtes jupes et son haut !

-« aloha ! » s'écria ron.

-« oh, non ! pas question ! oublie celui là sinon on te sautera dessus dès ton entrée ! » dit ginny.

Cette fois, elle sortit portant les vêtements d'une sorcière de contes de fées.

-« hé ! on se creuse la cervelle ! » s'écria ron tenant une hache qui faisait partie du déguisement avant d'éclater de rire !

Harry et ginny le regardèrent comme s'il avait perdu la raison, puis, d'un même geste, se tournèrent vers Hermione et lui firent non de la tête en même temps.

Elle essaya le déguisement d'un chevalier de fer !

-« ginny ! je suis désespérée ! » s'écria hermione qui bougeait difficilement.

-« tu me rappelles le chevalier qui a remplacé la grosse dame en 3ème année ! » dit ron avant d'éclater de rire.

-« haha ! que c'est drôle ! » dit ginny « je n'accepte jamais la défaite ! c'est pas possible ! il devrait y avoir un costume quelque part ! »

-« ouai ! moi aussi elle me rappelle ce vieux fantôme ! » dit harry en rigolant.

-« LA FERME ! » cria ginny. « on est ici pour l'aider ! pas pour s'amuser ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain où hermine se changeait et y entra

-« hermione ! t'es sûre que tu n'as aucun costume ? » lui dit elle.

-« viens voir ! » dit hermione après un moment d'hésitation.

Toutes les deux se retrouvèrent quelques secondes plutard devant le placard de la brune. Cette dernière en fit sortir une valise assez grande et assez lourde.

-« ça appartenait à ma mère ! » dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

La rousse, agenouillée, ouvrit la valise et y trouva un grand livre poussiéreux de contes de fées. Elle le prit dans ses mains et s'aperçut qu'une petite pancarte s'y trouvait. Elle la prit et la lit à haute voie :

-« ne laisse jamais la peur t'envahir sinon… »

-« la partie finit très vite ! » continua la brune qui s'était agenouillée à ses cotés.

-« hermione, je… »

-« non, c'est rien ! » dit celle-ci en essuyant ses larmes. « regarde plutôt la boite ! »

Ginny obéit et jeta un coup d'œil sur le contenu de la boite.

-« c'est… merveilleux ! »

-« ma mère avait connu mon père à l'age de 17 ans dans un bal costumé ! elle… elle portait cette robe ! » dit hermione au bord d'une crise de sanglots. « elle me l'a offert quand elle avait entendu parler du bal de quatrième année ! elle voulait que je la porte mais je n'ai pas osé ! »

-« elle est magnifique ! » dit ginny incrédule.

-« je sais ! » dit hermione en souriant. « ma mère était une femme simple ! mais son goût était sublime ! »

-« elle convient parfaitement à ce qu'on cherche ! » déclara ginny en se levant.

-« quoi ? non, non ,non ! je ne peux pas ! je… »

-« ta mère aurait aimé te voir la porter ! » dit la rousse en l'obligeant à se relever « pourquoi ne pas lui faire plaisir ? » elle la prit par les épaules et ajouta en fixant ses yeux chocolats « hey ! ce soir, rencontrer l'amour de ta vie ! »

-« mais… »

-« je t'en supplie ! »

-« d'accord » accepta enfin hermione.

-« je vais te maquiller ! attends deux secondes, je reviens ! »dit ginny avant d'aller voir les deux garçons qui les attendaient.

-« fichez le camp ! allez et plus vite que ça ! »

-« mais… » commença harry qui ne comprenait rien

-« vous nous attendrez à la salle commune ! »cria-t-elle

-« calme-toi gin… » dit harry

-« ma sœur renouvelle continuellement son dynamisme ! » se moqua ron.

-« oui ! je commence à te croire quand tu dis qu'elle cache un démon en elle ! » dit harry

-« j'ai dit **DEHORS !** » cria ginny.

Et ce fut ainsi. A 22h55min, nos quatres amis se tenaient à l'entrée de la grande salle, là où avait lieu le bal.

-« on se revoit plutard ! » dit ginny en entraînant harry devant elle. « amusez vous bien ! »

-« oui, salut ! » dit ron.

Hermione se tenait juste derrière lui. Elle mettait un masque blanc brillant qui lui permettait de rester inconnue et discrète. Par contre, elle mettait la cape de zoro, du costume de ron sur ses épaules. Ron la vit trembler.il devait l'encourager !

_à l'intérieur de la grade salle :_

sara et ses deux amies attiraient l'attention, comme toujours ! elles étaient déguisées en trois anges ! elles étaient magnifiques. Tout le monde s'amusait. La piste de danse était pleine d'adolescents.

Draco arriva jusqu'à ses deux amis, Éric et blaise. Ce dernier ne semblait pas satisfait car draco n'était pas déguisé en mousquetaire comme c'était prévu.

-« dommage que tu aies perdu ton costume draco ! » dit-il

-« ça va ! c'est pas grave ! » dit le blond.

-« mais si c'est grave ! » répondit blaise « tu vois, là , nous ne formons plus les trois mousquetaires ! toi t'es le joli et gentil prince charmant sexy en plus (il désigna son torse demi-nu.) et nous, on est les deux fous à la perruque ! »

Draco se mit à rire. Il était vraiment craquant. Lavande et parvati étaient passées devant lui et lui faisaient les yeux doux, mais celui-ci ne leur fit pas attention et porta cette dernière plutôt sur l'horloge. Il était déjà 22h53min. plus que deux minutes et il allait celle de qui il rêvait depuis très longtemps.

_Dehors :_

Ron dit à son amie

-« allez on y va ? »

-« je… »

-« allez, donne moi la cape ! » dit ron

-« mais attends, n'oublies pas que tu dois me ramener à minuit moins quart ! » dit hermione.

-« oui ! j'ai mon balai juste ici ! » dit il « donne moi ta baguette ! »

Elle la lui passa pour qu'il y jette un sort .

-« à minuit moins quart précisément, ta baguette laissera s'échapper quelques étincelles vertes ! ça veut dire que tu dois bouger ! tu me trouveras quelque part à coté du buffet ! » dit-il

-« ça alors ! tu changeras donc jamais ! et au fait, d'où as-tu découvert ce sort je le connais pas ! » dit elle

-« j'ai mes propres sources ! » dit il « tiens, mets la, c'est un porte bonheur ! » il lui montra une chaîne avec un petit pendentif en forme de cœur. « ne le prends pas mal ! c'est un signe d'amitié rien d'autre ! »

Hermione lui sourit puis l'embrassa sur la joue !

-« merci ! » dit elle en le serrant contre elle

-« allez laissons ça pour plutard d'accord ? » dit il en se détachant d'elle. « Allons-y. »

Ron prit sa cape puis fit son entrée. Il était entrain d'arranger la cape quand il sentit que personne ne bougeait autour de lui. Il leva la tête et vit qu'ils fixaient quelque chose derrière lui.

-« hermione ! mais qu'est ce qu'il regarde ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant.

Il vit que c'était elle qui avait attiré leur attention. Alors, il sourit.

Hermione fit un pas à l'intérieur. Tout le monde la regardait ! la musique devenait de plus en plus douce ! elle était merveilleuse ! elle portait une longue robe blanche brillante sans bretelles qui laissait tout son dos et sa poitrine couverts ! elle était sublime ! la robe était serrée jusqu'au niveau de sa taille, par contre, elle était gonflée entre sa taille et ses pieds ! cela dit, elle était sexy ! elle portait un masque blanc qui donnait davantage de charme au déguisement ! elle ne mettait pas trop de maquillage, certes, mais elle était la plus belle fille dans ce bal ! tout le monde la regardait et l'admirait, même s'ils ne savaient guère qui elle était ! ses cheveux marrons étaient détachés et bouclés. Ginny avait bien fait son travail !

Draco, Eric et blaise venaient de remarquer que tout le monde fixait quelque chose car ils étaient entrain de discuter !quand ils se tournèrent vers cette chose qui préoccupait tout le monde, ils restèrent bouche bé ! surtout draco dont le cœur s'était mis à battre en une vitesse incroyable sans aucune raison !

-« wouaaaah ! elle est magnifique ! » dit blaise.

Hermione devenait de plus en plus stressée. Pour se calmer, elle fixa le plafond qui prenait l'allure d'un ciel plus lumineux et plus brillant que d'habitude ce soir ! cela la rendit plus exceptionnellement charmante ! elle ne cherchait pas à savoir ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Elle s'avança avec classe ! on dirait une princesse ! jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive aux côtés de ron qui lui souriait. Celui-ci lui dit :

-« viens, je t'accompagne à la piste de danse ! sinon, on va te kidnapper ! »

-« oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle.

Sara dit à ses deux copines :

-« j'adore sa robe, ça oui ! elle, je la deteste ! »

Et à ce moment, la chanson de_ chris brown-run it _commença, imposant aux élèves de danser.

Une fois au centre de la piste de danse, ron la prit par les épaules et, en la fixant des yeux, dit

-« allez princesse c'est ta soirée ! »

-« je ne sais pas s'il va… »

-« hermione !tu es merveilleuse ! t'as vu comment tout le monde te dévorait des yeux ! il doit être vraiment, vraiment singlé pour ne pas avoir le béguin ! »

Hermione sourit. Lui aussi mettait un masque qui l'empêcher de voir la sincérité que reflétaient ses yeux, mais sa voie était plus convaincante !

-« allez ! je te laisse ! » dit le roux avant de partir.

Hermione se mit bien debout et remarqua que là aussi, tout le monde la regardait. Elle se sentit mal à l'aise, jusqu'à ce qu'une voie dit derrière elle :

-« est ce que tu sais que tu te tiens exactement au centre de la piste de danse ? »

Hermione sourit et se tourna doucement . enfin elle allait le voir !mais elle vit…

-« Neville ?c'est toi ? »

-« le destin a voulu qu'on se rencontre ici, à poudlard, sous cette miroitante boule ! » dit neville qui la regardait. « joins toi à moi et célébrons cette si rare et précieuse occasion ! dansons la danse des _plantes ! »_

Il s'avança vers elle alors qu'elle reculait.

-« naville ! chéri ! je suis là ! » dit la voie de luna lovegood.

Neville, sans discuter, la suivit tout de suite !

-« ouf sauvée ! » dit hermione à voie basse qui marquait sa déception. « c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! je le savais ! »

-« princesse des griffondors ? » dit une voie derrière elle.

Cette fois, elle était sûre que c'était lui ! son cœur le lui assurait !elle se tourna et vit…

-« draco malefoy ? c'est toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« oui ! c'est moi ! et je vois bien que mon costume n'aide pas à cacher qui je suis ! » dit il avec un sourire charmant et naïf .

-« non, c'est clair ! je sais qui tu es ! désolée ! il s'agit d'une erreur ! pardonne moi ! au revoir ! » dit hermione avant de s'éloigner.

Draco était entrain de la contemplait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait mis du temps à comprendre ce qui se passait. Quand il fût enfin conscient des faits, il la rattrapa à pas de courses :

-« attends ! c'est pas une erreur ! » dit il en l'attrapant par son coude.

-« mais enfin, sais-tu qui je suis moi ? » dit elle

-« t'es la princesse des griffondors, la filles avec qui j'ai parlé continuellement depuis plus d'un mois et que je rêvais de vois ! » dit –il « s'il te plait, permets moi de demeurer ce gers là ! »

-« mais enfin ! t'es draco malefoy, le plus populaire des garçons de cette école et capitaine d'équipe de quidditch de serpentard, et qui a été connu par sa-pardon mais je dois le dire- sa méchanceté et sa cruauté, et en secret tu serais poète ? tu sais tu peux pas être les deux ! »dit-elle.

-« je ne le suis pas ! »dit-il.

-« alors je sais qui je suis moi ! » se moqua-elle.

Ils marchèrent tous les deux côtes à côtes pour s'éloigner des élèves qui dansaient.

-« rappelle-toi, le 7septembre, je t'avais écrit _je vis dans un monde où les gens prétendent être ce qu'ils ne sont pas ! »_

-« et puis, entre toi et sara, ça marche ? » demanda-t-elle

-« non ! c'est finit ! » dit-il.

Sara les regardait, ou plutôt les observait ! elle haïssait déjà cette fille sans la connaître !

-« allons faire un tour dehors ! » proposa draco.

-« mais tu dois savoir que tu vas pas avoir la chance d'être élu prince des élèves si tu… »

-« à vrai dire, je m'en fiche complètement ! » dit-il en rigolant.

-« d'accord ! » dit elle.

Et ils sortirent tous les deux.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé et qui ont réviewé ! si vous voulez que je publie le prochain chapitre très très vite , vous n'avez qu'à cliquer sur la case go ! allez ! car je ne le ferais que lorsque j'aurais 25 reviews ! a+


	5. Chapter 5

_Me revoilà ! je sais que vous attendez de voir comment va se terminer la soirée ! en tout cas, comme j'ai déjà atteint mes 25 reviews, voici le 5ème chapitre ! merci au fait à tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé pour continuer cette fic et qui m'ont pas la même occasion incité à faire vite ! en tout, ça suffit ! arrêtons le blabla ! bonne lecture !_

_Chapitre 5 :faire encore plus connaissance !_

Draco prit la main de sa cavalière. ron les vit et sourit. Le blond, faisant preuve de galanterie, laissa passer Hermione devant lui puis la suivit. mcgonagal les vit. Elle sourit puis griffonna quelque chose sur le bout de parchemin qu'elle avait dans les main, puis continua son parcours entre les élèves.

Dehors, nos deux amis marchaient côtes à côtes, guidés par leurs pas seulement, quand le blond dit :

-« bon, je voudrais savoir qui tu es ! »

Hermione ne dit rien mais sourit. Elle était resplendissante !

-« et si on jouait au jeu des 20 questions ? » dit il.

-« pourquoi pas dix ? » dit elle.

-« ça me va ! » dit il « mais promets moi de me confirmer si je devine qui es tu ! »

-« oui, je le ferai ! » dit elle.

-« o.k ! » dit il. « t'es bien élève à poudlard ! » dit-t-il pas sûr de lui.

-« bah oui ! qu'est ce que tu crois ? » dit-elle aussitôt, surprise d'entendre une chose aussi évidente comme question.

-« oh, non non !ne le prends pas mal ! c'est juste que…. Bon oublions. » dit il à son tour. Il respira puis continua « franchement, t'étais désappointée quand t'as vu que c'était moi, draco malefoy ? »

-« étonnement, tu sais, non ! » répondit-elle.

-« et tu me détestes comme tous les griffondors ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant.

-« étonnement, tu sais, non ! » répondit-elle.

-« hum ! Très intéressant ! » dit-il en prenant un air fier et en souriant naïvement,sans arrières pensées.

« Qu'il est mignon ! » pensa Hermione en souriant tout en le contemplant.

-« dis moi, tu joues au quidditch ? » demanda-t-il.

-« non ! » s'exclama hermione.

-« oh ! ça m'aide pas ! » dit il « ça y est ! je l'ai ! » il la regarda puis dit « si tu devais choisir entre un magazine de mode et un roman, lequel tu choisirais ? »

-« un bouquin bien sûr ! » dit-elle. « mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

-« oh ! je suis pas contre les filles qui adorent bouquiner et qui ne s'intéressent pas à la mode ! » dit il « en plus, tu viens d'éliminer 70 des filles de notre école ! »

Hermione sourit. Draco l'attrapa doucement par le coude pour qu'elle s'arrête. Il lui prit la main, se mit en face d'elle et fixa ses jolis yeux puis lui dit :

-« t'ai-je déjà vu auparavant ? »

-« oh ! oui ! » dit-elle « plus que tu n'imagines ! »

-« mon dieu ! comment ai-je pu te voir, et maintenant ne pas te reconnaître ? comment ai-je pu oublier d'aussi beaux yeux ? oublier une si charmante fille avec ces jolis yeux ? comment ? »

-« eh bien, peut être que tu regardais sans me voir vraiment ? » dit-elle.

Draco caressa sa joue droite avec une tendresse incroyable. Elle ferma les yeux un moment pour savourer ses caresses. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle n'en revenait pas : son cavalier avait fait approché son visage du sien, et donc ses lèvres des siennes, même qu'ils avaient effleuré les siennes. Il la fixait droit dans les yeux. Il tint son masque de ses mains et essaya de le lui enlever, mais elle avait trop peur et détourna alors sa tête vite.

-« prochaine question ! » dit-elle.

Draco souriait. il ne semblait pas du tout déçu. S'il avait attendu tout ce temps, il pouvait tout aussi attendre encore un peu !ils marchèrent sous la pénombre des étoiles, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un petit jardin étrange : ils n'étaient qu'en octobre et pourtant les roses y étaient ! les fleurs étaient tout simplement magnifiques !

-« et si je t'invitais à danser, est ce que ça compterait pour une question ? » dit draco.

-« mais voyons, il y a pas de musique ! » dit-elle.

-« ah oui ? » dit il en prenant sa baguette magique. Il jeta un sort qui fit apparaître des instruments de musique qui jouaient des morceaux doux instantanément. « et maintenant ? » il lui présenta sa main qu'elle accepta en souriant.

Ils dansèrent et dansèrent et dansèrent. Quand il la faisait tourner, elle avait l'impression de voler. Même plus, elle avait l'air d'une vraie princesse. Draco s'approcha d'elle davantage,puis essaya de lui enlever le masque mais en vain. Elle tenait beaucoup à ce rêve pour le gâcher. Encore une fois, il ne paraissait pas déçu ! il la réinvita à une autre danse tout de suite. après un moment, Hermione lui dit :

-« allez, il te reste plus beaucoup de questions ! »

Il la lâcha et alla cueillir une rose rouge qu'il lui offrit et dit :

-« as-tu l'impression d'avoir fait le bon choix en acceptant de m'accompagner au bal ? »

-« oh oui ! » répondit-elle.

-« dis moi, tu crois au coup de foudre ? »

Elle prit la fleur et sans le quitter des yeux lui dit :

-« je te le dirais si ça m'arrive ! »

-« est ce que tu accepterais de me revoir après ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.

-« avec plaisir ! » dit-elle en souriant. « et toi ? aimerais-tu me revoir après ce soir ? »

-« ça il faudrait que j'y pense ! » dit il en regardant le ciel briller.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-« non je plaisante ! bien sûr que j'aimerais bien te revoir ! » dit il en approchant son visage petit à petit du sien. Il allait l'embrasser sans tenter d'enlever le masque, quand, malheureusement, sa baguette laissa des étincelles s'échapper.

-« oh non ! pas maintenant ! » dit elle

-« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le blond.

-« écoute ! j'ai été très ravie de cette soirée ! c'est la meilleure que j'aie jamais eu l'occasion de passer ! mais tu m'excuseras, je dois y aller ! » dit elle avant de commencer à courir.

-« qu'est ce que t'as ? Un couvre feu ? » dit il.

-« c'est à peu près ça ! » dit elle

-« pourquoi ? C'est déjà l'heure ? »

-« oui ! »

-« pour quoi ? »

-« pour la réalité ! » dit elle avant de disparaître.

Draco ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui se passait mais il était résigné à ne pas la laisser filer. Il courut jusqu'à la grande salle où il entra. Il trouva blaise devant lui.

-« hey, t'as pas vu la fille avec qui j'étais tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il haletant.

-« non ! » dit il « où étais tu passé ? On te cherchait depuis tout à l'heure ! »

Hermione cherchait ron des yeux.

-« le buffet ! » se dit elle. Elle se dirigea vers celui-ci et le trouva entrain de s'embrasser avec une fille, une très belle fille.

-« ron ! ron ! » Appela-t-elle tout bas. mais il ne lui faisait pas attention. Alors elle le tapa sur l'épaule.

Mcgonagal interrompit la musique et dit aux étudiants :

-« je sais que vous attendez de vois qui ont été élus prince et princesse des élèves cette année ! eh bien, il s'agit de draco malefoy et de sa cavalière cendrillon ! »

-« c'est toi vieux ! »dit blaise à draco qui ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de retrouver sa princesse.

Mais les élèves le poussèrent jusqu'à mcgonagal !

-« hey ! » cria-t-il en se détachant de la fille. « Qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

-« tu dois me ramener ! et tout de suite ! » Dit-elle « je t'en supplie ! fais vite ! »

Ron embrassa pour la dernière fois sa nouvelle copine puis tous les deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Draco aperçut celle qu'il cherchait et se précipita vers la sortie, mais il était trop tard ! ils avaient déjà disparu dans les couloirs ! Par contre, il trouva la chaîne que portait sa cavalière au pendentif en forme de cœur. Il le prit, le contempla puis le mit dans sa poche avant de revenir vers ses amis !

_Voilà ! comme promis ! je remercie encore un fois tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé. Je voudrais aussi dire que c'est vrai, les répliques sont les mêmes, car si je les change je suis pas sûre qu'ils auront le même charme ! et au fait, je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe dans les autres chapitres ! je sais pas, c'est pas de ma faute car je relie toujours avant de publier mais bon, supportez ! maintenant, reviews please car je veux atteindre 45 reviews !(c'est dur ? lol on verra) a+_


	6. Chapter 6

_Me revoila ! je sais j'ai mis du temps ! c'est pas grave ! aujourd'hui je vais poster la suite comme prévu,même si j'ai j'ai pas eu mes 40 reviews que j'aurais espéré avoir ! on peut rêver de temps en temps ! lol ! c'est d'ailleurs le cas de notre chère hermy dans cette fic ! bon assez de blabla ! bonne lecture !_

**_Chapitre6 : _**

Ron accompagna hermione sur son balai jusqu'à sa chambre qu'elle partageait avec lavande et parvati pour qu'elle puisse changer ses vêtements. En route, elle était tellement excitée ! elle n'arrêtait pas de crier :

-« j'ai faillit embrasser draco malefoy ! j'ai faillit l'embrasser ! »

Ron, qui était tout aussi heureux pour elle que pour lui-même, lui souriait car il avait bien remarqué qu'elle avait davantage confiance en elle, qu'elle était heureuse jusqu'au point qu'elle oublie sa peur de monter sur un balai, et surtout qu'elle était amoureuse ! follement amoureuse !

-« dis moi, qu'est ce qu'il a dit quand il a su que c'était toi ? » demanda-t-il curieux.

-« rien ! » dit elle.

-« comment ça ? » dit il.

-« il n'a rien dit parce qu'il ne l'a pas su c'est tout ! » dit elle tout simplement.

-« quoi ? » s'écria-t-il en s'arrêtant.

-« dépêche toi s'il te plait ! on n'a pas de temps à perdre ! » le supplia-t-elle.

-« mais pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il en ignorant sa dernière réplique.

-« écoute ron, je suis une griffondor qu'il a depuis toujours hait, et qu'il a depuiqs toujours traité de ( elle fit une grimace)sang impurvoire _sang de bourbe !_ je suis la meilleure amie de son ennemi, je suis un rat de bibliothèque….. et lui… lui il s'attendait à une petite barbie qui soit plus jolie que sara ! »

-« mais, il te connaît bien ! et toi aussi et t'as dû remarquer qu'il avait totalement changé ! » tenta ron mais en vain.

-« tu trouves que tout ce que je viens de chanter n'est pas assez suffisant pour qu'il me repousse ? » dit elle « laisse tomber comme je viens de faire même si c'était mon rêve le plus beau cette soirée ! »

Une lueur d'humidité parut au bord de ses jolis yeux chocolats. Ron allait dire quelque chose pour la rendre plus à l'aise, mais à ce moment, hermione dit en pointant la fenêtre qui se trouvait juste à coté d'eux !

-« regarde ! »

C'était rogue qui se dirigeait vers ses cachots pour venir voir si tout était en ordre ! elle prit sa baguette magique et lança à ron :

-« conduits moi directement aux cachots de rogue ! »

-« mais… » commença-t-il.

-« je vais me débrouiller ! je … connais un sort mais…. Mais je l'ai jamais testé ! donc…. » dit elle « fait vite s'il te plait ! tu joues du quidditch quand même ! »

-« comme tu veux, mais ne t'en pleins pas plutard ! » dit ron en fonçant d'une vitesse incroyable.

-« wooooooooooooooooooow ! » s'écriait hermione. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'on pouvait entendre en une aussi calme soirée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue ouvrit la porte et put remarquer que tout était drôlement en ordre, mais qu'en parallèle, personne n'y était !

-« je m'en doutais ! cette peste va me le payer ! si elle croit que je suis assez stupide pour croire à tout ce cinéma je…. »s'écria-t-il une lueur de malice maléfique dans les yeux !

- « vous êtes déjà arrivé ? » dit hermione en faisant sortir sa tête du dessous du bureau du professeur.

-« que faites vous ici ? » demanda le professeur

-« eh bien je nettoie ! » répondit tout simplement hermione.

-« je vois ! » dit rogue « où étiez vous exactement ? »

-« ici ! »

-« ne mentez pas ! » dit il en s'approchant.

Hermione se leva doucement et sortit de sa cachette en prenant tout son temps ! elle voulait en gagner pour souffler et ne pas paniquer !

-« je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir exactement ! » dit elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux

-« mais quelle est cette horreur là ? » dit le professeur en pointant son visage.

-« comment ? » dit elle comme si elle ne savait pas de quoi il parlait : elle faisait l'imbécile et c'est la première fois qu'elle interprète ce rôle aussi bien !

-« cette saleté là ça me dégoûte ! » dit il en grimaçant.

On aurait dit qu'hermione souriait mais qu'en revanche elle voulait garder son sérieux !elle essuya son front avec son petit tablier qui devint aussitôt noir.

-« ah ça ? » dit elle « c'est la saleté de l'endroit ! j'ai eu vraiment du mal à…. »

-« attendez ! tout à l'heure vous portiez le même uniforme ! »

-« oui c'est le même ! » s'exclama la brune

-« non ! une fois de plus, vous mentez ! tout à l'heure il était blanc ! pourquoi est –il jaune pale maintenant ? » demanda le professeur .

« oh non ! je suis coincée ! » pensa-t-elle.

-« je… je… »

A ce moment là on frappa à la porte

-« entrez ! » dit rogue ne détachant pas son regard des yeux de l'élève.

La porte s'ouvrit et révéla ron en pyjama :

-« bonsoir ! je venais juste pour accompagner mon amie comme il est déjà plus que minuit ! parce qu'il fait si noir qu'on… » commença l'adolescent.

-« oh ! épargnez moi vos conneries ! » cracha rogue. « il y a une drôle d'odeur ici ! c'est pas l'une des odeurs de mon cachot ! oh non ! ça vient de vous deux ! vous complotez quelque chose ! et je le saurais bien tôt ou tard ! »

Puis il regarda hermione dans les yeux et lui dit en agitant un doigt menaçant, certes, mais qui ne lui faisait pas du tout peur !

-« et toi !... toi…. Je t'aurais ! »dit –il « allez vous en ! »

Ron lui sourit. Hermione lui rendit son sourire avec un regard qui reflétait sa joie ! une fois dehors, hermione dit :

-« tu m'as sauvé, mon zoro ! »

-« ouai c'est ça ! alors, tu vas me passer ton devoir pour que je le recopie ? »

Hermione s'arrêta pour le regarder en fronçant les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches. Le roux avala difficilement puis hermione sourit et dit :

-« bien sûr ! » dit elle avant d'éclater de rire.

-« t'es de bonne humeur toi ! » dit il « j'espère que tu vas tout me raconter ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, ron et hermione étaient en route pour la grande salle.

-« ton histoire est passionnante ! » la taquina ron.

-« ouai ! alors oublie comme je fais maintenant ! »

-« mais pourquoi ? » dit le roux « il t'aime ! c'est clair ! et je suis sûr qu'il n'a pas dormi la nuit ! il voudrait savoir qui tu es ! allez va lui avouer tout aujourd'hui ! »

-« écoute, cendrillon c'est du passé ! il devrait sûrement l'avoir oublié à présent ! » dit hermione en ouvrant la porte de la grande salle.

-« oui ! c'est vraiment très clair ! il t'a oublié ! » dit ron avec ironie en voyant ce qui se passait : dans tous les murs étaient fixés des pancartes avec des photos de cendrillon comme dans les comptes de fée. Hermione en arracha une et lut :

-« celui qui sait quelque chose sur cette inconnue, qu'il nous contacte et il aura beaucoup à gagner ! » et juste en dessous _« cendrillon, si tu lis ce message, viens me voir ! j'ai besoin de toi ! avec tendresse, amour et amitié draco malefoy._

Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ? c'est ce qu'on verra !

_Je sais que c'est trop court, mais je vous promets que la prochaine fois je ferais mieux ! merci encore pour tous ceux qui ont réviewés et surtout n'hésitez pas à le refaire et surtout laissez vos e-mails. Merci a+ kissou._


	7. Chapter 7

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier :_

**Sarasheppard, staphyla, marie, lil'ashura, virg05, loveuse et happyhermia**

_Qui ont réviewé et par la même occasion m'ont encouragé à continuer. Bon, voici la suite et bonne lecture ! kissou_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapitre7 : **Lendemain choquant (suite_

-« oui ! Il t'a oublié ! ça se voit ! Franchement ! » répéta encore Ron cherchant à taquiner son amie.

-« arrête, ça va ! » dit Hermione en défaisant ses cheveux « je ne ressemble plus à cendrillon comme ça ? est-ce suffisant ? »

-« Non ! » dit Ron, et avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle se dirigea en courant cers la table des griffondors. Ron la rattrapa aussitôt juste à quelques pas de la table des serpentards. Il lui dit en la tenant par le coude :

-« parce que _tu es cendrillon_ et tu le resteras pour toujours ! tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ferais mieux de pas le fuir ! Tu peux pas ! Tôt ou tard, il saura ! Et… »

-« Chut ! je t'en supplie ! » dit hermione en indiquant par le regard que quelqu'un venait vers eux. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et vit Draco en compagnie de Blaise et d'Eric.

-« On en parlera plus tard, je t'en prie ! » supplia la brune.

-« « Comme tu veux ! » dit le roux en la lâchant.

-« Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous les deux à se comporter comme ça ? » dit Blaise en ayant remarqué l'attitude de ron et hermione.

-« Oh ! Que c'est touchant ! Il allait l'embrasser ! Et qui sait… » commença Eric

-« Arrêtez ! » le coupa le blond « Vous ne pouvez donc respecter personne ? »

-« Et depuis quand est ce que tu t'intéresse à une griffondor ? Surtout quand il s'agit de cette sale sang…. »dit Blaise mais fut coupé par Draco qui pointa sa baguette sur son coup :

-« N'ose pas le dire ! sinon ! »

-« Calme-toi vieux ! c'est qu'une meuf ! et même pas une serpentard ! » dit Blaise.

-« Ecoute, je suis beaucoup trop occupé pour ce genre de chose ! » dit le blond avant de retirer sa baguette magique.

-« Oui ! A la recherche de _Cendrillon !_ » dit Eric en prenant un air rigolo.

-« ouai : t'as enfin comprit ! » dit Draco en grimaçant.

-« Et t'as aucun indice ? » demanda Blaise

-« Un indice ? tu parles ! je ne sais pratiquement rien sur elle mis à part qu'elle soit à griffondor ! » dit Draco en fixant une pancarte sur le mur « et j'ai aucun autre indice à part cette satané chaîne qui ne me sert vraiment en rien.

-« ouah ! c'est super ! Elles est difficile à trouver, mais facile à avoir ! » s'exclama Blaise.

-« Tu parles ! Elle a évité de m'embrasser sans m'offenser pendant toute la soirée, une manière vraiment…. Laisse tomber, tu comprendrais pas ! »

-« ouai ! t'as raison ! et je te conseille d'en faire autant et de laisser tomber ! dis moi seulement ce qu'elle a de si spécial ! » dit Blaise.

Draco commença à rire, puis, arriva à articuler un « tout »

Ses deux amis le regardaient, l'interrogeant du regard, c'est alors qu'il ajouta :

-« c'est une fille vraiment spéciale ! »

-« Elle est aussi belle que ça ? » demanda Blaise « pourquoi tu essaierais pas avec une autre qui soit plus facile à retrouver ? les meufs, ça manque pas ici ! »

-« merci, vieux, mais c'est pas question d'apparence ! Tu le sais très bien ! Les belles c'est juste pour passer du temps ! Mais il faut admettre que oui, très belle même ! »

-« elle pourrait ne pas étudier ici à poudlard ! » dit Eric. Ses deux amis le regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui le poussa à comprendre qu'il avait l'air d'un gros con alors il dit : « c'était juste pour rire ! »

-« En plus, elle est pas du tout comme les autres ! Elle s'intéresse pas trop à la mode…. Et puis, elle m'écoute ! » continua Draco.

-« Mais vieux ! moi aussi je t'écoute ! » dit Blaise ayant l'air outré.

A ce moment là, une ravissante serdaigle aux formes généreuses et bien visibles, pas besoin de les imaginer passa. Blaise se tournavers elle, oubliant l'existence de ses amis, après un drôle de sifflement souffla :

-« ouaaaaaaaaahh ! La coquine ! Elle est vraiment superbe, vraiment sexy et vraiment… »

Eric éclata de rire. Quant à Draco, lui, ramena de sa main le visage de Blaise en fit en sorte à ce qu'ils soient l'un en face de l'autre et dit en souriant :

-« oui ! tu m'écoutes ! T'as même l'oreille un peu trop grande à mon gout ! »

Les rires d'Eric redoublèrent. Blaise le regarda en passant une main sur son oreille comme pour l'examiner avant de la faire passer dans ses cheveux, puis admit avec un « oui ! »

Hermione s'était calmement installée à la table des griffondors, Ron à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas détaché son regard de son prince charmant, la cuillère à la main, ne bougeant même pas d'un doigt !

Son ami commençait réellement à s'inquiéter pour elle.

-« Hermione ! » appela-t-il doucement.

-« hmm ! » était la seule réponse de la brune qui était distraite.

-« Hermione ! » appela ron un peu plus fort.

-« Quoi ?... euh.. désolée.. tu disais ? »

-« Justement, je ne disais rien ! » dit le roux

-« OH, désolée ! tu sais, quand je pense qu'hier, il était…. »

-« il peut toujours l'être ! va lui parler et tu verras !il te veut ! c'est pas parce qu'il a envie de se taper le cul avec ça qu'il te recherche, mais bien parce qu'il te veut ! toi aussi tu le veux ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Tu crois peut être qu'il adore jouer au détective privé à la recherche de cendrillon ? il veut retrouver Cendrillon, te retrouver ! »

-« Mais Ron… »

-« T'as qu'une chose à faire ! va lui parler ! allez, pour une fois , utilise ton intelligence en dehors des études ! Tu mérites d'avoir une histoire d'amour toi aussi ! » dit Ron.

-« Oh, mais laisse tomber, tu veux ? » dit hermione en reposant son front sur sa main, le coude sur le table.

-« Non ! pas tant que tu lui auras pas parlé ! »

-« J'ai… J'ai besoin de prendre un peu d'air !on se voit au cours » dit hermione avant de s'en aller.

Ron vouait la suivre pour ne pas la laisser seule, mais il savait qu'elle avait besoin de rester seule pour repenser à tout ça ! De toute façon, il allait pas abandonner de sitôt.

Hermione se dirigea directement vers les cachots de Rogue, guidée par ses pas aussi lents et désordonnées et aussi non assurés que ceux d'une tortue. Elle pensait à tout ça. Sa décision était prise ! Elle n'allait rien lui dire et garder toute cette histoire en un secret très lourd à porter. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un à part elle et ron le sache ! Elle allait continuer ses discussions clandestines avec l'homme de sa vie sans pouvoir rien lui dire ! et surtout, elle continuerait à rêver de lui comme elle le faisait auparavant. !

Les couloirs étaient déserts, encore pire pour les escaliers. Elle s'assit sur l'une des marches, la main sur son menton, le coude sur son genou …

Elle soupira et souffla doucement et assez bas :

-« Que la vie est dure parfois ! »

-« Tu as parfaitement raison, mais elle peut aussi parfois ne pas l'être ! » dit une voie derrière elle. Elle était presque certaine que c'était Ron qui l'avait suivit.

Elle se releva doucement et lui fit face tout en disant :

-« Ron ! N'essaie plus de me convaincre ! j'ai pris ma décision et je vais pas lui dire que c'est moi c…. »

Elle s'interrompit. Non ! C'était pas possible ! Son cœur battait la chamade ! Elle avala difficilement. C'était pas Ron ! Aucun rapport avec lui. Cet adolescent qui se tenait devant elle était un serpentard, un blond, qui répondait au doux nom de **Draco Malefoy !**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Reviews please. Et a+ kissou


	8. Chapter 8

_Salut ! je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que j'ai été cruelle car je vous ai laissé en suspens! Et surtout parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de publier la suite ! c'est que j'avais plein d'interro , mais bon… et aufait j'ai une bonne nouvelle : ça y est, pour moi c'est les vacances, donc je vais pouvoir terminer cette fic très vite !_

_Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier_

**_Nananis, foufie, pucca, Marie, HappyHermia, Mna, flo, Lil'ashura, Ju, Octo, loveuse, Ludi, miss partvati Patil-potter , sarasheppard, Chlackoone, My-story07, Kri, Lilie potter, Astrid, mymyet, Ména, et Elfa04._**

_Bon, assez de blabla et bonne lecture !_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

_**Chapitre 8 :Découverte.**_

Hermione regardait Drago qui s'approchait d'elle doucement. Oh mon dieu, qu'allait elle faire ? Le lui avouer ? oh non, pas question ! elle n'avait pas envie qu'il se moque d'elle en plus ! oui, mais que faire ?

Alors que le blond s'approchait, la brune se sentait brûler ! Sa respiration haletante s'accéléra et son cœur faillit quitter sa poitrine pour s'installer au creux de la main de celui qu'elle aimait, tellement il battait vite !

-« Qu… Quoi ? » arriva-t-elle à prononcer avec difficulté. Elle avala difficilement et sentit que sa gorge était sèche.

Elle devait se rattraper ! elle avait sûrement l'air d'être une débile de première classe ! elle commença à trembler en voyant que Draco levait sa main doucement pour la déposer délicatement sur sa joue puis sur son front :

-« T'es malade ! » dit il

-« Ah bon ! merci ! » dit Hermione automatiquement qui n'arrivait toujours pas à contrôler la situation. Ses lèvres ne lui obéissaient plus.

-« Ne le prends mal ! » dit draco en souriant n'enlevant toujours pas sa main de son visage « t'es brûlante ! tu devrait aller à l'infirmerie ! »

-« ah !... d'accord ! »

-« dis moi, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » commença le blond. Il ne laissa aucune occasion à hermione de parler :

-…

-« Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance ! »

-« … »

-« je suis pas aussi mal que ça, quand même ! c'est vrai, tu dois sûrement me détester mais… bref »

-« … »

-« tant pis ! d'ailleurs, si tu veux pas te confier à moi, c'est moi qui le ferais ! »

-« oui,mais.. bon d'accord ! » dit-elle. « mais tu sais, je suis une griffondors, une sang de bourbe et… »

-« Tu sais ce qui m'énerve ? » dit il songeur.

-« qu'on te dise qu'on est sang de bourbe ou griffondors ? »

-« qu'on me dise ce que j'aime entendre et qu'on me dicte ce que je devrais faire ! » avoua le blond.

Il semblait réellement touché par ce qui lui arrivait avec son père. Bien sûre, Hermione était au courant de tout, mais devait mentir et continuer à faire l'imbécile, sinon il saurait tout.

-« Ah oui ? Et qui est ce qui le fait ? »

-« Mon père, ouais ! » dit Draco d'un ton qu'il voulait sarcastique, mais il n'arrivait pas à cacher son dégoût et sa déception.

-« Et… »

-« As-tu déjà sentit que tu n'appartenais pas à ce monde ?

-« Si ! » dit elle aussitôt comme si on l'avait piqué avec une aiguille. Elle souriait. Elle ne s'était jamais imaginée entrain de parler au jeune serpentard d'une telle façon, comme s'ils étaient des amis depuis très longtemps, ils parlaient ouvertement et sans qu'il ne la méprise.

-« N'as-tu jamais sentit que ce monde n'est qu'un autre mensonge d'entre plusieurs ? »

-« Oui ! » approuva-t-elle

-« Et que t'es obligée de prendre une apparence qui te dégoûte ? »

-« oui ! Comme si juste être ce qu'on est vraiment est un défaut ! »

-« ouais ! » acquiesça Draco.

-« Comme si on est obligé de mettre un masque pour être accepté et être aimé… » dit Hermione.

-« Oui ! ça alors ! c'est exactement ce que je ressens ! » s'exclama le blond.

-« Draco, c'est moi cen… »

-« Draco ! viens ici, et tout de suite ! » les interrompit Rogue qui avait surgit de nulle part.

-« Attendez deux minutes ! » lui dit Draco sans détacher son regard des yeux de la jeune griffondor.

-« Non, tout de suite ! j'ai besoin de toi ! allez, c'est très important. » dit Rogue d'une voix rauque.

Draco parut désolé. Alors Hermione sourit avant de lui dire

-« C'est bon, je dois filer voir Ron ! »

-« D'accord ! » dit Draco en se dirigeant vers Rogue. Soudain, il s'arrêta, se retourna vers la brune et vint se poster devant elle.

-« merci, merci beaucoup, Hermione ! »

_Mon dieu, il a prononcé mon prénom !_

Puis il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de repartir.

Hermione caressa cette joue chanceuse et se promit de ne plus jamais la relaver (non, j'exagère ! lol)

-« Depuis quand tu fraternises avec une griffondor ? » demanda Rogue au regard dur à son élève préféré.

-« Oh, épargnez moi vos discours et dites moi ce que vous me voulez ! » répondit le blond

-« Très bien, suivez moi ! » dit l'adulte.

Ils s'en allèrent sous le regard d'Hermione qui les surveillait en pensant à tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait faillit tout lui avouer. Car oui, elle s'était enfin décidée à tout lui dire. Mais comment aborder le sujet avec lui ?

_Laissons le destin s'en charger !_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle courut voir son meilleur ami qui était en compagnie de sa nouvelle petite amie : Clara.

-« Bonjour ! » leur lança notre amie

-« Bonjour ! » répondirent les deux amoureux

-« t'es de bonne humeur, toi ! » ajouta Ron avec un sourire au coin.

-« oui ! » approuva Clara.

-« c'est vrai ? c'est aussi visible que ça ? »demanda Hermione.

-« … »

-« tusaisquoijeviensdeparleràdr… »

-« stop stop stop ! respire ! respire et calme toi ! dis moi ce qui se passe!»

Hermione obéit et Ron se tourna alors vers sa copine et lui dit « tu vois, là, c'est un cas spécial ! »

Elle lui sourit et lui lança un petit « au revoir, on se voit plutard » avant de partir. Ron lui rendit son sourire puis tira son amie par le coude l'invitant à marcher !

-« tu disais ? » dit il

-« tu sais, je viens de lui parler ! Pas entant que Cendrillon ! Non, mais entant qu'hermione ! et je crois qu'il a aimé ! »

-« Super alors ! » dit Ron « allons au cours, et en route, tu m'expliqueras tout et en détail ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le cours de potion se déroula assez bien, mais c'est surtout car Hermione était de très bonne humeur et qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention au professeur quand il essayait de la provoquer mais en vain. Elle avait une envie folle de bouquiner ! Elle alla au parc alors. Elle s'installa sous l'ombre d'un arbre, reposant son dos sur le tronc, le livre sur les cuisses et se mis à lire.

Soudain, queque chose attira son attention, quelque chose d'incroyable !

_C'est bizarre ! _pensa-t-elle.

Du côté du serpentard, après le cours, il avait été entraîné par Blaise et Eric, qui prétendaient lui réserver une petite surprise, vers le parc. Une fois là bas, Blaise jeta un sort à sa voix silencieusement puis dit à haute voix :

-« on y va ? »

_C'était donc pour sa vois ce sort ! _ constata Draco. _Mais pourquoi faire ? _

C'était la surprise ! Plusieurs filles qui lui tournaient le dos, mettaient des robes blanches comme celle de… Cendrillon ? oui, elles étaient exactement les mêmes que celle que portait sa bien aimée. Il se tourna vers ses amis et les questionna du regard.

-« ALLEZ LES FIIIIIIIILLES ! » commença Blaise. « IL EST ARRIVE »

A tour de rôle, chacune d'elles se tournait et lui souriait. Elles étaient très belles ! Cendrillon était l'une d'entre elles ! c'est sûr ! mais pourquoi est ce que son cœur ne battait pas si vite que lors de la soirée du bal ?

L'une après l'autre, elles faisaient un petit défilé devant le blond qui restait choqué

-« Ca te plait ? choisis celle qui te plait !» demanda Eric qui avait mis sa main sur son épaule.

-« Tu… » tenta Draco.

A ce moment là, le cahier 'magique' se mit à clignoter. Il l'ouvrit et lit :

-« Je ne suis aucune d'entre elles ! »

Draco sourit et lui écrit à son tour :

-« Je sais, je n'ai pas sentit mon cœur se serrer ou même battre un peu plus vite comme c'est le cas quand tu es juste à mes côtés ! »

Puis il se tourna vers ses amis qui lui souriaient toujours et prit un air en colère :

-« Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? » cria-t-il « Je ne suis pas amoureux de sa robe, ni de sa coiffure ni de son corps non plus ! Je suis amoureux de sa personne ! »

Ses deux amis baissèrent la tête de honte et les filles commencèrent à se plaindre en lançant des « oh non ! » ou « je le voulais moi ! » ou même « quelle chance ! »

-« désolé les filles, vous êtes de superbes cendrillons, c'est vrai, mais aucune d'entre vous n'est la mienne, celle que je cherche ! navré ! »

Il tourna ses talons en jetant un regard noir à ses amis puis s'en alla.

Il aperçut alors Hermione qui fixait la page de son livre en souriant. Elle ne faisait pas bouger ses yeux et s'attardait en une seule ligne. Il comprit alors qu'elle ne lisait pas, mais plutôt faisait semblant de le faire.

Oui, c'était elle qui avait envoyé ce petit message, mais ça, il ne le saurait jamais ! Ou du moins, pas encore ! Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre en lui avouant la vérité ! Mais apparemment, il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Il s'approcha d'elle qui était perdue dans ses pensées et qui ne se rendit compte de rien. Quand il fut assez près, il se mit à rire, ce qui attira l'attention d'Hermione et le tira de ses rêveries.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » lui demanda la brune sévèrement.

-« oh… HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

-« Tu vas arrêter, oui ? » dit Hermione qui commençait à perdre son sang froid.

-« c'est que…. » dit il en pointant son livre du doigt. « Granger, t'as lu assez de fois ce livre pour essayer de le lire à l'envers cette fois ? je t'avoue que c'est pas mal comme idée pour toi ! »

_Mais quel con ! il a raison !_se dit Hermione en fermant le livre dans un claquement sec.

-« ouais, c'est ça ! » dit-elle

Draco partit en éclatant de rire.

_Décidemment, il va jamais changer !_ se dit la brune en souriant. Malgré tout, le fait qu'il vienne lui parler de son plein gré ne lui déplaisait guère, même s'il l'avait fait rien que pour se moquer d'elle. Elle sourit. Il s'était intéressé à elle en quelques sortes.

Elle rangea ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Dès qu'elle s'allongea sur son lit, le 2ème cahier magique, celui qui lui appartenait, se mit à clignoter. Hermione s'allongea sur son ventre, ses jambes en l'air puis ouvrit ce qui avait attiré son attention

-« Salut princesse des griffondors » lui avait il écrit.

-« t'es incroyable, toi ! » lui répondit elle.

-« je le sais ! »

-« alors, ça va ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« non, pas vraiment ! »

-« pourquoi ça ? Ton père t'a encore fait quelque chose ? » lui demanda-t-elle vraiment inquiète.

-« je t'en supplie ! dis moi qui tu es ! »

-« je ne sais quoi dire ! » hésita-t-elle

-« dis moi juste la vérité ! » lui écrit il. « Je te cherche depuis… combien de temps déjà ? en tout cas, en ce qui me semble une éternité ! Cendrillon ! J'ai besoin de toi ! s'il te plait ! »

-« ok ! » elle souffla et puis continua « je m'appelle… »

-« Hermione ! » surgit Parvati « Mcgonagall te cherche ! c'est urgent ! c'est pour Harry ! »

-« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Hermione. En un sursaut, elle se leva et alla en courant voir ce qui se passait.

Parvati alla à la salle de bain, mais se rendit compte que Lavande l'occupait. Elle revint vers la chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Quelque chose attira son attention. Dans le cahier de son amie, une écriture apparaissait toute seule sur les pages blanches. Sa curiosité l'encouragea à aller voir ce qu'il y avait vraiment.

Elle s'approcha doucement et lu à haute voix (Lavande sortait discrètement de le salle de bain) :

-« Cendrillon, est ce que tu refuses de me dire qui tu es parce que je suis Draco Malefoy ? »

-« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt « Cendrillon, c'est Hermione ? Ca alors ! »

Lavande ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant ces mots puis retourne discrètement à la salle de bain.

-« donc, Cendrillon la recherchée n'est autre que la miss je sais tout de l'école ! Si elle veut pas de lui, moi je veux de lui ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bon, c'est finit pour ce chapitre, en tout cas ! je vous dis a+ _

_Au fait, je voudrais avoir votre avis : qu'est ce que vous préférez ? qu'il le découvre lui-même ou suite à un scandale ?_

_Kissou_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut ! heureux de ce nouveau chapitre ? c'est ce qu'on verra ! au fait, pour ce qui est de la façon avec laquelle notre chère dray va tout découvrir, j'ai décidé de mettre un peu des deux ! _

_Avant de commencer, je voudrais remercier toutes mes revieweuses, vous m'encouragez vraiment ! merci beaucoup !_

_Arrêtons, sinon on va jamais terminer ! bonne lecture._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_**Chapitre9 : en une journée seulement !**_

Hermione courut jusqu'à la salle commune. Personne n'y était, elle comprit alors qu'il n'était pas là. Bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment où exactement ses pas la menaient, elle fut le plus rapide possible.

Deux minutes plutard, elle se trouva devant la porte de la grande salle. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement et y pénétra. Harry était étendu sur la table des gryffondors, et plusieurs élèves l'entouraient. Elle s'approcha d'eux et vit que son ami le survivant avait les yeux fermés. Par contre, les élèves semblaient être amusés au lieu d'être inquiets, ce qui attira plus particulièrement son attention. Elle ignora ce fait et s'approcha de lui.

-« Harry ? Harry ! s'il te plait réponds moi ! » lui dit elle après s'être agenouillée à ses côtés.

A ce moment, Harry se redressa si vite et cria si fort qu'elle en cria à son tour !

Tout le monde éclatait de rire. Harry, souriant, lui dit :

-« Tu es toujours aussi fidèle et aussi naïve ! C'était qu'une blague ! »

Hermione sentit ses yeux devenir humides. Elle avait vraiment peur pour lui.

-« allez, c'était juste pour voir ce que tu allais faire en apprenant que… » commença Harry mais fut coupé car Hermione le serrait très fort contre elle. Après l'avoir lâché, elle le tapa sur la tête et lui dit toute souriant alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues :

-«Sal blagueur ! Na me refais plus jamais ce coup ! sinon… » Elle lui montra sa baguette.

Harry, toujours entrain de frotter la partie de sa tête qui lui faisait mal, lui sourit et dit :

-« L'essentiel, c'est que je t'ai eu ! »

-« ouais ! » admit elle.

-« Bon, c'est le tour à weasley maintenant ! » dit une voix provenant de la foule.

-« ouais, de Ron ! » dit une autre.

-« ok, ok ! mais je vous préviens, il aura pas la même réaction ! il pourrait être très violent ! » dit Harry.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Hermione les regardait amusée.

_C'est vrai ça ! où est Ron ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

Elle commença à le chercher du regard, en parcourant toute la grande salle des yeux. Mais à la place de le trouver, elle aperçut un certain blond qui l'intéressait particulièrement : Draco. Il les regardait si ce n'est pas pour dire, il la regardait elle ! dès qu'il croisa son regard, il baissa la tête.

Hermione respira profondément et se dit

_Vas-y Hermione, c'est maintenant ou jamais ! Là, il y a pas de rogue pour tout gâcher ! Va tout lui avouer._

Elle s'avança vers lui avec des pas non assurés. Elle voulait garder son calme. Ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant était le plus important à ses yeux. Elle rassembla tout son courage et d'un pas plus rapide, alla s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « ce sont des devoirs ? tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Drago, n'y croyant pas, avait la bouche grande ouverte d'où ne parvenait aucune voix.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle après un moment.

-« oh… rien, rien ! c'est juste si… »

-« Bizarre ? » termina-t-elle.

-« ouais, c'est exactement ça ! c'est bizarre que tu viennes me proposer ton aide, à moi _Drago Malefoy_, le serpentard que tu détestes le plus ! »

-« Qui dit que je te déteste ? » dit elle en souriant.

Drago continuait à la regarder, effarouché.

-« Et si on mettait nos querelles enfantines à part à présent ? » proposa la jeune fille

-« ce serait avec plaisir ! » dit le blond en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra aussitôt. « mais dis moi, t'as bien quelque chose à me dire, parce que je crois pas que t'es venue juste pour ça ! »

-« au fait, oui ! j'ai quelque chose à te dire ! quelque chose de très important à t'avouer. » dit elle

-« vas-y je t'écoute ! »

-« eh bien je… »

A ce moment là, le cahier 'magique' de Drago commença à clignoter.

_Quoi ? comment est ce que ça se fait ? _pensa-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago la regarda un moment, comme s'il hésitait, et ouvrit son cahier.

-« salut mon choux ! c'est moi cendrillon ! si tu veux connaître mon identité… »avait il lu.

-« c'est pas possible ! » murmura-t-il. « en plus, c'est pas sa façon de me parler ! c'est pas elle, c'est sûr ! »

-« qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Hermione la gorge sèche.

-« oh, rien »

Il prit sa plume et écrit

-« bien sûr que je veux savoir qui tu es ! »

-« alors tourne toi vers la droite et tu me verras venir vers toi ! »

Il tourna la tête vers la droite et vit une jeune ravissante fille blonde aux cheveux mi-longs s'approcher de lui.

-« Lavande ? c'est toi ? »

-« oui c'est moi ! » répondit celle-ci en l'embrassant sur la joue et en faisant en sorte qu'il remarque le cahier.

Décidément, il n'y comprenait plus rien !

-« non, c'est pas elle la vraie cendrillon ! c'est moi ! » dit une voix derrière eux. C'était Parvati.

-« non, c'est pas possible ! c'est moi la cendrillon de toutes les cendrillons ! » dit Lavande en souriant un sourire gêné.

Hermione regardait la scène. Elle se leva et resta à l'écart dans un coin plus loin dans la salle.

-« Tu m'as volé mon cahier, (Parvati se tourna vers Drago et continua en lui faisant les yeux doux) celui qui m'a permis de connaître l'amour de ma vie !( elle se retourna encore une fois vers Lavande et lui dit férocement) alors rends le moi et tout de suite ! »

-« pas question ! Je sais que t'es jalouse ! tu l'as d'ailleurs depuis toujours été ! » dit Lavande.

-« ah oui ? et pourquoi le serais-je ? »

-« tout simplement parce que tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais être aussi belle que moi ! et puis… »

-« les filles, les filles… » dit Drago en se levant afin de terme à leur stupide dispute « je vais vous poser une simple question qui pourra me laisser découvrir qui est la vraie cendrillon ! »

-« je vais répondre juste ! » dit Parvati.

-« oh, bah dis donc, celui qui t'entendrait penserait que c'est vraiment toi ! » dit Lavande

-« vous allez arrêter à la fin ? » répliqua drago sur les nerfs.

Toute la salle était calme ! Le silence total ! Les élèves étaient trop curieux pour laisser passer cette occasion de découvrir l'identité de cendrillon. Petit à petit, les élèves s'approchaient pour enfin former un cercle autour du trio. Hermione suivait le déroulement de la scène depuis son petit coin.

-« lors du bal, la vraie cendrillon était pressée, et en sortant, involontairement, elle a laissé tomber quelque chose ! pouvez-vous me préciser de quoi il s'agissait ? » dit Drago en lançant de temps en temps des regards furtifs à Hermione qui commença à trembler.

-« oui ! bien sûr ! » dit Lavande. « euh…. J'ai perdu mon chignon ! oui…oui .. mon.. mon chignon ! »

-« Ton chignon ? » dit Drogo amusé !

-« mais quelle idée ! » intervint Parvati !

-« allez la miss-je-sais-rien ! dis nous de quoi il s'agissait alors ! » dit Lavande.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Hermione. Tous croyaient qu'elle lui avait demandé à elle. Hermione eut très chaud à ce moment là . Heureusement, les regards revinrent sur les daux jeunes filles lorsque Parvati commeça :

-« euh… un…un frigo ! hahaha ! ouais, un frigo ! »

-« un quoi ? » dit Drago « J'ai jamais entendu parler de ce… comment il s'appelle déjà ? »

-« frigo ! » lui lança Parvati qui étouffait un sourire.

-« peu importe ! maintenant, dégagez et laissez moi seul ! j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça ! » dit-il.

Tout le monde se plia en quatre et se mit à rire !

-« mais quelle stupide ! » cria Lavande « un frigo ? c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ? »

-« c'est tout ce qui m'est passé par la tête ! » dit Parvati qui avait l'air vraiment stupide.

-« gghhhh ! » c'est ce qu'on entendait parvenir de Lavande qui serrait les dents avant qu'elle sorte, suivie de Parvati.

Une fois dehors, les deux amies allèrent voir Sara et lui racontèrent tout, sauf le scandal de la grande salle. A présent elle aussi savait que cendrillon était Hermione.

Cette dernière qui était toujours à l'intérieur, sentit une présence réconfortante à ses côtés.

-« Ron ! mais où étais-tu passé ? »

-« J'avais autre chose à faire avec … tu sais.. »

-« ouais, justement ! » dit Hermione avant d'éclater de rire. « En tout cas, t'as manqué quelque chose ! »

-« Ah oui ? fais moi vite le récit ! J'ai le pressentiment que c'est vraiment marrant vu la façon dont tu me regardes ! » dit le roux.

-« ça l'est ! »

Hermione se mit à tout lui raconter.

Soudain, la grande salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Sara et ses deux meilleurs amies.

-« ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas vu celles là ! » s'exclama Hermione assez bas.

Tous les bavardages s'arrêtèrent net.

-« Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là ! j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous dire ! » lança Sara en se dirigeant vers Draco.

-« j'ai une petite histoire à vous raconter ! »

-« ouais ! vas-y Sara ! » crièrent des élèves.

-« bon ! il était une fois, un jeune blond très charmant qui sortait avec la fille la plus populaire de son établissement et qui avait le père le plus riche au monde des sorciers et moldus unis ! Il avait tout ce dont un jeune adolescent de 17 ans rêvait d'avoir ! mais lui, il voulait plus ! si seulement il pouvait rencontrer un personnage de comptes de fées qui pourrait le laisser rêver un peu ! » elle regarda Drago qui ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir. D'ailleurs, personne n'y comprenait quelque chose !

Ron se tourna vers son amie et lui chuchota :

-« qu'est ce qu'elle est entrain de dire ? »

-« j'en sais rien » répondit elle.

-« il a trouvé cette fille recherchée ! tous les deux gardaient régulièrement contact grâce à un cahier qui devrait être confisqué , Aucun d'eux ne connaissait l'identité de l'autre jusqu'au jour où… » continua Sara. « Draco, ici présent, après avoir largué son excitante et populaire petite amie, s'était rendu au bal attendant l'arrivée de sa cendrillon qu'il avait invité un peu plus tôt. ! »

-« oh oooh ! ça c'est louche ! » dit Ron.

-« oui ! j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! » approuva Hermione.

-« Allons nous-en ! j'ai peur qu'elle ne dise quelque chose de trop ! »

-« oui, allons-y ! » dit Hermione dont les yeux étaient devenus humides. Car bien qu'elle ne voulait pas le laisser paraître, elle comprenait ce que Sara essayait de faire.

Suivie par Ron, elle pressa ses pas essayant d'arriver à la sortie mais fut bloquée par Emilie et Pansy.

-« Allons Hermione ! tu ne voudrais pas connaître la fin de l'histoire ? » dit Sara en s'approchant d'elle. « Restes juste un peu ! »

La brune baissa la tête. Elle était prise au piège ! Bientôt, tout le monde oublierait le scandal des Lavande et de Parvati pour s'intéresser au sien.

-« Cette soirée si exceptionnelle passa trop vite au goût de nos deux amoureux ! Mais pourquoi n'avaient ils pas terminés la soirée ensemble ? eh bien, parce que notre chère cendrillon était en retenue et qu'elle avait désobéit à l'ordre du professeur Rogue ! »

Drago se contenta de regarder Sara et Hermione l'une après l'autre. Quand il croisa le regard de la brune, il fut surpris de voir que ses yeux étaient totalement rouges et qu'elle pleurait.

Par contre, il ignora Ron qui lui jetait des regards noires et menaçants.

Sara, satisfaite de cet échange de regards, avant d'applaudir dit :

-« applaudissons notre chère cendrillon, qui n'est autre que la miss-je-sais-tout, le rat de bibliothèque, Hermione Granger ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire, ou au moins à chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami. Tout le monde sauf Draco qui continuait à fixer Hermione que les larmes ne faisaient que redoubler, Ron , Harry et Ginny qui les avaient rejoint.

-« allez draco ! tu vas pas saluer ta cendrillon que tu cherchais tant ? mais je voudrais avant tout dire une chose : as-tu oublié qu'elle est qu'une salle sang de bourbe ? moi, à ta place, j'y réfléchirais ! J'ai moi aussi une réputation à garder tu sais ! »

Drago se tourna en serrant les points. Il tremblait. Il frappa la table devant lui d'un coup de pied puis se retourna. Mais vit que les amis d'Hermione l'avaient entraînés en dehors de la grande salle. Avant de sortir, elle lui lança un dernier coup d'œil.

Ils rencontrèrent Lavande et Parvati qui rigolaient toutes les deux. Les ignorant, ils continuèrent leur chemin et laissèrent Hermione se reposer dans sa chambre.

-« Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter de voir ces pestes encore une fois ! » dit elle à ginny qui lui arrangeait son lit

-« sois forte Hermione ! on est avec toi ! ne l'oublies jamais ! » dit la rousse avant de l'embrasser, de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de s'en aller.

Toute la nuit, Hermione avait pleuré à chaudes larmes.

_Comment ? comment est ce qu'en une journée seulement, tout ceci se soit déroulé après que j'aie rassemblé tout mon courage pour tout lui avouer ! comment est ce qu'en une journée , j'ai pu avoir de l'espoir puis être totalement détruite ? comment ?_ pensa-t-elle n'arrêtant pas de pleurer.

-« Maman ! j'ai tellement besoin de toi, de ta sagesse de ton courage et de ta force ! » murmura-t-elle avant de s'abandonner au sommeil qui l'avait gagné !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Pauvre Hermione ! Mais bon, c'est ça la vie !_

_La suite, c'est j'aurais bcp de reviews ! je sais que vous pouvez le faire ! allez ! et pour les revieweuses anymous, s'il vous plait, laissez moi vos e-mails pour que je puisse vous répondre ! allez a+_

_kissou_


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut ! comme je suis de bonne humeur et ce grâce à vos merveilleuses reviews, j'ai décidé de publier la suite ! Merci encore à toutes mes reviweuses !_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Chapitre10 :**_Désespérée_

Le matin vint, et Hermione ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui chatouillaient sa peau si douce. Ses yeux étaient rouges tellement elle avait pleuré la veille ! Petit à petit, elle se remémora les faits du jour d'avant. Comment est-ce qu'elle avait en une journée seulement, passé de l'espoir à la déception.

Elle décida de se relever, mais la voix de ses compagnons de chambre l'incita à rester immobile.

-« Je n'oublierais jamais comment Sara a humilié cette miss-je-sais-tout hier soir ! » Dit Lavande avant d'éclater de rire.

-« ouais ! moi non plus ! » dit Parvati en rigolant à son tour.

-« T'as vu la tête qu'elle a fait quand Pansy et Emilie lui avaient interdit de s'échapper ! Franchement, elle a eu l'air conne ! » dit Lavande avant d'éclater de rire.

-« et la tête qu'elle faisait alors que ses imbéciles d'amis l'entraînaient vers la chambre ! J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire là encore ! » dit Parvati en rigolant.

-« Elle va être le sujet de discussion de tout le monde aujourd'hui ! » dit Lavande.

-« ouais ! heureusement pour nous ! on a eu l'air assez ridicules hier soir ! » dit Parvati

-« je suis si fière de cette chère Sara ! elle, elle mérite Drago ! Pas comme cette salle sotte d'Hermione ! » dit Lavande.

-« chut ! elle va t'entendre ! » la prévint Parvati.

-« et alors, je le lui dirais en face s'il le faut ! c'est ce que je pense ! qu'elle aille se faire foutre ! » dit Lavande avant de rire, suivie par son amie.

Hermione étouffait ses pleurs ! Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que celles qu'elle aurait considéré ses amis lui feraient des choses pareilles. Ses larmes qui coulaient étaient sans fin ! surtout quand elle entendit Lavande ajouter :

-« Elle est qu'une piqueuse de mecs ! elle m'a pas laissé tranquille Ron et moi l'année dernière, moi non plus je la laisserais pas tranquille ! »

-« toi alors, t'es un démon ! tu devais être à serpentard ! » dit Parvati.

-« Si je suis à Griffondor, c'est que je suis courageuse, pas comme cette idiote d'Hermione ! elle ne fait que pleurer ! » dit Lavande

_Elle a raison !_ pensa Hermione que les larmes ne faisaient que redoubler.

-« en plus, on sait jamais de quoi est capable une femme jalouse ! surtout si on touche à son mec, tu vois ? » continua la blonde.

-« ouais ! t'as raison ! » approuva Parvati.

Hermione s'effondra de plus belle. Elle n'avait jamais subit une telle humiliation. Elle se sentait si inférieure à tous les élèves, y compris les serpentards !

-« allons-y ! c'est l'heure ! » dit Lavande.

Les deux amies sortirent tout de suite.

Hermione put aller à la salle de bain et se vit dans le miroir. Elle était totalement jaune avec les yeux rouge. Un détraqueur aurait été plus présentable qu'elle ! Elle décida alors de rater les cours !

Elle passa tout le matin à pleurer et à maudire le jour où elle avait trouvé ce foutu cahier et les rêves qui l'avaient laissé sur les nuages trop longtemps.

Elle n'avait rien mangé, et ne voulait voir personne. Cependant, l'après midi, elle se rendit au cour sans savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait ! Elle ignorait que c'était le celui de potion, celui de rogue !

A chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait dans un couloir, tout le monde la pointait du doigt. Elle sentait que tous les regards étaient posés sur elle, mais préférait tout ignorer !

Le cour de potion était commun pour les serpentards et les griffondors.

Hermione, baissant la tête, se dirigeait vers les cachots de rogue alors que tous les serpentards se moquaient d'elle ouvertement.

-« alors, granger, c'est tout ce que t'as à faire ? juste pleurer ? » dit une voix

-« et on prétend que les griffondors sont courageux ! » dit une autre voix

-« mon œil oui ! » dit une autre voix

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux ! Elle en avait vraiment de cette situation, mais ne pouvait faire autrement !

Pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas tout ! Elle savait que le plus difficile restait à venir ! Elle n'avait pas encore croisé Sara et ses amies, ou drago lui-même !

_Un peu plus loin…_

Drago était en compagnie de Blaise et Eric. Ses deux amis discutaient alors que le blond restait distrait.

_Pourquoi devait-ce se passer ainsi ? j'étais prêt à m'assurer si c'était vraiment elle ! Pourquoi est ce que cette peste de Sara devait y fourrer son nez ? Il est encore temps, et pourtant j'y arrive pas !_ pensa Drago

-« à quoi tu penses vieux ? » demanda Blaise

-« Ouais ! tu nous parais sur les nuages ! » confirma Eric

-« oh, rien, rien ! » mentit-il

-« si tu le dis ! » dit Eric

-« Regarde qui vient ! » dit Blaise.

Drago leva les yeux, et vit Hermione qui passait, la tête baissée. Son cœur se serra.

_Je dois aller lui parler ! Mais qu'en est de ma réputation et de mon père ? s'il l'apprend, je suis cuit !_ pensa-t-il.

Il se contenta de la regarder alors qu'elle passait juste devant lui sans lui accorder même pas un regard. Il avait aussi remarqué que tout le monde se moquait d'elle. Alors, il baissa la tête, honteux !

Hermione avait l'habitude à présent d'entendre les moqueries des autres élèves.

Soudain, elle fut brusquement cognée contre quelque chose ou quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre, ses affaires totalement désordonnées. Elle massa sa tête qui lui faisait mal, puis, sans lever la tête et sans se plaindre, elle commença à ranger ses affaires, agenouillée.

Le pied de celui qui l'avait cogné lui bascula la main dans laquelle elle tenait ses affaires, enfin… ce qu'elle avait pu ranger. D'après les chaussures, il s'agissait d'une fille. Elle leva le tête et fut surprise de trouver que Sara lui faisait face, et un peu derrière elle, se tenaient Pansy et Emilie.

Doucement, elle se leva et lui fit face.

-« t'arrives plus à regarder devant toi ou quoi ? t'as oublié que ton rêve est finit ! alors, réveilles-toi et regarde moi dans les yeux quand je te parle ! » cracha Sara.

A ce moment là , Ron vint à la rescousse de sa meilleure amie. Il l'entraîna vers une salle vide et après avoir fermé la porte, lui dit

-« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? tu n'es plus la même ! »

Hermione, qui s'était abandonnée au pleurs, le serra contre elle. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler. Ou du moins, c'est ce qu'avait compris Ron qui essayait de la calmer en caressant son dos et ses cheveux, puis il lui dit

-« Reprends toi, Hermione ! Tu dois être forte ! S'il ne veut pas de toi, c'est qu'il ne te mérite pas ! c'est simple ! pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame ! »

Hermione ne dit toujours rien ! D'ailleurs, elle avait perdu la parole pendant toute la journée.

Au cour de Rogue, elle n'essaya même pas de lever la main pour répondre à quelques questions. Rogue avait bien remarqué tout cela et l'avait interrogé, mais celle-ci ne fit rien d'autre que de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-« Vous passerez plutard pour qu'on parle, miss Granger ! » dit-il.

-« Monsieur ! elle vous a désobéit ! Pourquoi ne la punissez vous pas, et cette fois pour de vrai ? » dit Sara

-« excellente idée ! » dit Rogue « ce soir, à 21heures ! »

Hermione haussa les épaules ! De toute façon, rien ne l'intéressait plus ! elle n'avait qu'un souhait : que cette maudite année se termine vite et qu'elle aille continuer ses études dans une université moldue pour devenir écrivain, et ne jamais revoir aucun sorcier sauf Ginny et Harry, Ron et Clara ! Et surtout, oublier ce scandale et oublier définitivement Drago ! Il ne la reverrait plus jamais ! Elle en était si sure ! Son père allait sûrement continuer à l'empêcher de faire ce que son instinct lui dicte de faire !

-« Bon, alors, à 21h ! » dit Rogue avant de sortir de la salle en faisnat sortir ses élèves.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bon voila ! je sais que c'est trop court mais bon…. J'essaierais de publier la suite ce soir même ! maintenant, reviews please ! a+_

_kissou_


	11. Chapter 11

_Salut ! je suis vraiment désolée pour ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse ! Dimanche, des copains à moi m'ont proposé d'aller à la plage ( bah ouais, il fait très chaud chez nous !) alors j'ai pris mon sac et je suis allée avec eux sans demander la permission à mes parents ! jusqu'ici c'est assez normal, on a passé une journée vraiment…extraordinaire ! mais quant je suis rentrée (très tard au fait ! à 17h30 je crois ça fait tard parce que j'y étais depuis 9heurs du mat) ils ont pas arrêté de me crier dessus (ils croient que je suis pas assez grande ! j'ai 16 ans quand même !) j'ai eu droit à une punition : faire le ménage pendant toute une matinée et pas de pc pour ce dimanche soir, donc…. Mais quand j'ai terminé, il y avait plus d'électricité ! on dirait que quelque chose ne veut pas que je vous poste la suite, lol ! Mais je vous promets que je rattraperai le temps perdu ! _

_Merci à mes revieweuses ! merci à vous, j'ai atteint plus de 100 reviews grace à vous !_

_Bon assez de blabla, je sais que ça vous intéresse pas,lol._

_Bonne lecture._

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

**Chapitre 11 :**_ Encouragements_

-« A 21heures, ce soir dans mon bureau ! » répéta le professeur voyant qu'Hermione ne faisait que hocher les épaules avant de poursuivre son cour.

A la fin de ce dernier, Draco fut le premier à se précipiter vers la sortie.

Il se mit debout au bout du couloir. Il avait l'intention d'attendre Hermione pour lui parler. Celle-ci fut la dernière à sortir. Toujours en baissant la tête, elle traversa le long du couloir ignorant ceux qui la pointaient du doigt et ceux qui se moquaient d'elle.

Draco, qui était adossé contre le mur, se redressa, s'apprêtant à faire un pas. C'est alors qu'une voix derrière lui dit :

-« Oublies la, Draco ! Elle ne fait pas partie de notre monde, et n'en fera jamais partie, tu le sais très bien ! »

C'était Sara. Le blond lui envoya le plus dur de ses regards noires puis partit après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil sur sa cendrillon qui n'avait rien su de ce qui se passait.

Furieux, il se dirigea directement vers la grande salle pour le déjeuner.

Une fois bien installé juste entre Blaise et Eric dans la table des serpentards, une bout de parchemin et une plume dans la main, il commença à griffonner :

« Chère et douce Hermione

Je.. »

Sa main refusait de lui obéir. Ou plutôt, c'était ce mélange de sentiments qu'il ressentait qui ne pouvait être traduit ou exprimé en de si simples mots qui pourraient venir de la bouche de n'importe qui.

Il froissa le parchemin. C'est à ce moment qu'elle fit son apparition dans la grande salle. Elle. Hermione.

Elle s'installa dans la table des griffondors, mais comme elle n'avait aucune envie de manger, elle se releva et se dirigea vers la sortie

-« Hé, granger ! Tu me fais pitié ! Et tu me dégoûtes ! j'aurais jamais cru que… » s'écria Blaise, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Ah, alors là, c'en était trop pour elle. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : disparaître. C'est pour cela qu'elle s'enfuit en courant évitant d'entendre le suite.

Draco lança un regard froid à son ami et lui dit :

-« Tu vas quand même pas commencer toi aussi ! t'es mon ami, ne l'oublies pas ! »

-« Je sais, et c'est pour ça que je te conseille de l'oublier ! » dit Blaise.

Et c'est ainsi que s'était déroulée la matinée.

Hermione en avait vraiment assez . Mais qu'avait elle à faire ? Pratiquement rien ! Pas tant qu'elle restait dans cet état de choc.

Après les cours de l'après midi, la griffondor se dirigea directement vers le lac. Elle voulait rester seule pour bien tout éclaircir dans sa tête. Elle devait se reprendre, c'était indispensable.

A 20heures, les étoiles brillaient de tous leurs éclats dans un ciel aussi sombre que sans nuages. Entrain de les contempler assise sur l'herbe, elle pensait à la vie qu'elle menait et à cette maudite journée qui allait être achevée en moins de 10 heures ! Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire prendre par Rusard ! D'ailleurs, rien ne l'intéressait plus.

Quelle année ! Et elle qui s'attendait eu contraire de ce qu'elle était maintenant : elle n'avait ni parents, ni famille ! Elle était totalement faible, malheureuse et détruite et par-dessus tout, un cœur brisé dont le poids était plus lourd à porter.

Elle pensait aussi à la vie qu'elle aurait pu mener si elle était une étoile. Elle sourit à cette pensée bien que les larmes envahissaient ses douces joues.

-« Il y a toujours un ciel éclatant où brille un soleil épatant après un orage ! Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir ! » dit une voix derrière elle.

Hermione se tourna et vit

-« Neville ! qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Aussitôt, elle aperçut la silhouette d'une jeune fille qui le tenait par le bras :

-« Tu ne dois jamais l'oublier, Hermione ! Sois sûre qu'après cette rude épreuve, ta récompense sera si immense que le monde entier ne représenterait plus rien pour toi ! »

-« Luna ! » s'exclama Hermione.

-« Oui, Hermione, c'est bien nous ! » affirma celle-ci.

-« Mais… » tenta Hermione

-« Je sais que c'est pas ta faute ! ce n'est d'ailleurs pas celle de Malefoy non plus ! Mais tu dois y réfléchir. Les circonstances ne sont pas en votre faveur ! » dit Neville.

-« L'amour n'est pas une faute ! » dit Luna.

-« Mais, alors, que dois-je faire ? » demande Hermione.

-« N'oublies jamais que tes amis sont toujours là pour te soutenir et nous continuerons à le faire ! » dit Luna

-« L'amour n'est pas une faute ! » Dit Neville.

Tout de suite après, tous les deux disparurent derrière les buissons.

_« Tant de sagesse sort de leur bouche »_ pensa-t-elle en les regardant s'éloigner. « _Pourtant, je suis la plus intelligente dans le monde des sorciers, et je n'ai même pas pensé avec autant de sagesse ! »_

Ses larmes refirent apparition sur ses joues rosies alors que ses yeux étaient endommagés par ses pleurs.

-« Quelle journée ! » dit elle en soupirant.

-« T'as entièrement raison ! » approuva une voix féminine derrière elle.

Cette fois, elle reconnut la propriétaire tout de suite.

-« Ginny ! » s'exclama-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes « Quel plaisir de te voir ! »

-« Où étais-tu passée ? on te cherchait depuis tout à l'heure ! »dit la rousse en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

-« On ? »

-« oui ! Harry, Ron et moi ainsi que d'autres griffondors ! » dit Ginny

-« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda labrune.

-« Je sais pas ! Mais je présume que c'est pour te remonter le moral ! Quand je pense que tout ça c'est la faute de… »

-« de cet enfouaré, ce sal con de fils de mangemort ! ce Draco Malefoy ! J'ai envie de l'étrangler, moi ! » dit Harry qui venait tout juste de s'installer à coté d'Hermione.

-« Ne dis pas ça de lui, Harry ! Je suis sûre que… » commença Hermione

-« Que quoi Hermione ? Que quoi ? »l'interrompit Harry « Tout ça, et tu continues à prendre sa défense ! » soudain, sa voix devint plus tendre et plus douce « tu es aussi naïve que quand je t'ai connu ! »

-« Arrête, Harry ! c'est pas le moment ! » protesta Ginny

-« laisse.. il a raison ! » murmura Hermione doucement, songeuse alors qu'harry continuait, apparemment, il ne l'avait pas entendu :

-« Mais si ! c'est le moment de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seule ! et qu'on est toujours là avec elle, _pour_ elle ! »

-« On sait très bien qu'Hermione est très forte et qu'elle va réussir à surpasser tout ça avec courage ! N'est ce pas Hermione ? » dit Ginny.

Comme Hermione ne répondait pas, et qu'elle préférait pleurer plutôt que de le faire, Ginny dit :

-« Où sont ta force, ton courage et ta sagesse ? tu n'es plus la même ! T'as su affronter de bien plus rudes épreuves ! T'as combattu avec nous aux côtés d'Harry, et pour un rien tu te mets dans un tel état ! »

-« ça me fait très mal de voir que tu ne fais que pleurer ! » dit Harry. « Et juste à cause d'une histoire de cœur banale ! Notre Hermione, elle aurait su garder son sang froid et aurait affronté tout le monde et l'amour qu'elle porterait ne serait pas une source de faiblesse, mais plutôt de force ! L'amour est un sentiment honorable ! Tu dois être fière ! »

-« oui ! » approuva Ginny « Tu ne dois pas avoir honte d'aimer ! au contraire ! »

-« oui ! Même si c'est un… serpentard ! si ton cœur l'a choisis … »

-« c'est que Draco te mérite vraiment ! » continua la rousse. « alors, bats-toi pour le récupérer au lieu de rester là , les bras croisés et de ficher tout en l'air ! »

-« Oui ! regarde ce que Ginny a enduré pour m'avoir ! » dit Harry pour taquiner la rousse qui le tapa sur l'épaule. Cette situation fit sourire Hermione.

-« Non, c'est vrai ! Maintenant, je me dis que j'ai eu raison d'être patiente et d'avoir attendu. ! Maintenant, rien ne peut nous empêcher d'être ensemble ! »

-« allons Hermione, dis quelque chose, je t'en prie ! » dit Harry.

-« Que voudrais-tu que je dise ? Je sais que vous avez raison ! » dit Hermione qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer.

-« Rentrons ! il fait froid ! » proposa le jeune homme.

-« Oui, allons-y. » approuva Ginny « d'ailleurs, t'as une retenue toi n'est ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesce d'un signe de la tête.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent tous les trois ensemble, ne se souciant ni de Rogue ni de Rusard.

La brune alla se préparer pour la retenue, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser aux paroles de ses amis.

A 21 heures tapante, elle se trouvait devant Rogue dans son bureau.

-« Bonsoir miss Granger ! Toujours aussi ponctuelle à ce que je vois. » dit le professeur d'un ton plus ou moins aimable, ce qui ne laissa pas Hermione indifférente. Elle était etonnée à tel point qu'elle ne lui rendit pas son bonsoir au moins par politesse.

-« Voyons, Granger ! Vous n'avez pas encore retrouvé la parole ? » dit Rogue d'un ton neutre.

_« dis donc, toi, mon cher professeur ! t'es de bonne humeur, toi ! »_ pensa-t-elle.

-« Non pas vraiment ! c'est que, et pour ce soir, exceptionnellement, j'ai décidé de laisser le professeur sévère en moi se reposer ! » dit Rogue . « Et au fait, évitez de penser aussi…. Ouvertement ! »

Il sourit d'une façon enfantine. N'importe quel autre élève ne l'aurait jamais cru !

_« je suis sûrement entrain de rêver ! »_ se dit la jeune griffondor.

-« Non, vous êtes bel et bien dans mon bureau ! » répondit Rogue.

_« il doit vraiment être de bonne humeur ! il est certainement fou amoureux ! il doit sûrement avoir avalé une grande quantité de philtre d'amour ! »_

-« Je n'ai rien avalé ! Miss Granger, vous me décevez ! » dit le professeur.

_« il doit sûrement être tombé amoureux de Mme Bibine ou d'une autre des professeurs ! » _pensa-t-elle toujours en le regardant, choquée.

-« Quoi ? même pas dans vos rêves les plus fous ! » s'écria le professeur « allez, arrêtez vos conneries et arrêtez de me regarder comme si vous m'aviez surpris entrain de baiser un hyppogriffe ! »

_« oh merde ! Il est même vulgaire dans ce rêve ! » _se dit Hermione _« je rêve ! c'est clair ! »_

-« Laissez tomber ! je vois qu'avec tout ce qui vient de se passer aujourd'hui, vous avez commencé à perdre la raison ! » dit Rogue d'un ton sévère, puis continua tout doucement é « savez vous pourquoi êtes vous ici ? »

-« Bonsoir monsieur ! » dit Hermione qui s'était reprise

-« c'est pas trop tôt ! » fit remarquer Rogue en arrangeant sa robe de sorcier.

-« Je suis là pour la retenue ! » dit Hermione « Qu'ai-je à faire ? »

-« a vrai dire, la retenue n'était qu'un prétexte pour vous avoir _seule_ dans mon bureau ! » dit-il

-« Pardon ? » dit Hermione qui n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre.

-« Je voulais vous parler en privé, voyons ! » dit le professeur calmement. « asseyez vous »

-« Merci, mais je préfèrerais rester debout ! vous savez, depuis… »

-« Plus de deux heures, vous traîniez devant le lac, n'ayant pas conscience que Rusard aurait pu vous surprendre ! Si je ne l'avais pas occupé avec un rien, vous auriez eu de gros problèmes ! »

-« Comment savez vous tout ça ? » demanda Hermione.

-« Je sais tout, très chère ! enfin… sauf ce qui se passe chez dumbledore dans le bureau ! Mais bon….asseyez vous ! » dit Rogue.

-« Merci » dit Hermione avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Rogue s'installa sur celle juste en face et se pencha vers elle pour bien fixer ses yeux avant de dire :

-« Qu'en avez-vous fait ? »

-« De quoi est ce que vous parlez ? » demanda-t-elle.

-« De la vraie Hermione ! »

-« Excusez moi mais je sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

-« Je vous ai déjà confié que je savais tout alors… » ditn Rogue

-« Et vous saviez donc pour la retenue, et que c'était pas moi ? »

-« Bien sûr ! qu'est ce que vous croyez ? » dit il « mais laissons ça pour après »

- « alors… »

-« alors, où est la vraie Hermione ? Celle qui n'avait peur de rien ! Celle qui était courageuse, intelligente, sage, au sang froid, fidèle et surtout celle qui… »

-« arrêtez ! » le supplia-t-elle alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-« Je veux être franc, Granger ! Même pendant la période de la mort de vos parents, vous n'étiez pas aussi bas ! Vous sembliez plus forte, et maintenant, vous agissez comme si vous étiez une vau rien ! »

-« assez ! » cria Hermione en se levant.

-« C'est la vérité, elle est plutôt difficile à voir, mais elle reste réelle ! » dit Rogue calmement en se levant à son tour ! « affrontez vos peurs et ne vous comportez pas aussi lâchement ! »

-« pourquoi est ce que vous faites ça ? »

-« Je ne veux que votre bonheur et je sais qu'il ne se fera pas si vous continuez comme ça !en plus, vous êtes, malgré les apparences, ma meilleure élève ! et puis…. Disons que j'ai déjà vécu un tel moment et je ne souhaiterais à aucun de mes élèves, dont vous, d'être rejeté de tout le monde comme je le suis aujourd'hui ! alors… » Il paraissait si sincère et si désolé envers son sort !

Hermione le dévisagea, puis le serra contre elle sans hésitation, contrairement à lui qui avait mit du temps avant de se décider de d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle, tellement il était stupéfait !

-« Vous auriez pu être un merveilleux père ! Je vous considère à présent comme le mien ! »

Rogue renifla. Etait-il entrain de pleurer ? On n'en savait rien, car une fois l'avoir lâché, il lui tourna le dos et ne lui fit guère face.

-« Allez-y et prouvez à tout le monde que vous n'êtes pas lâche ! » dit il sans lui accorder même pas un regard.

-« Merci ! » dit Hermione avant de sortir en courant et se rendit à la salle commune.

Quand le portrait avait pivoté, la brune y pénétra. Soudain, elle entendit un ronflement sonore.

Elle se tourna à droite puis à gauche, mais ne remarqua rien d'étrange. La baguette à la main, elle alla s'en assurer par elle-même à chaque coin de la salle.

Soudain,une main se posa sur son épaule :

-« C'est pas trop tôt ! » dit une personne avant de bailler.

-« Ron ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » s'exclama la brune.

-« Bah, je t'attendais, et je vois que ça a pas pris beaucoup de temps ! »

-« A vrai dire , le professeur Rogue voulait juste qu'on discute ! Il est trop gentil, tu sais ! »

-« Quoi ? » s'étonna Ron « attends, on parle bien de Rogue là ! »

-« Viens, je vais tout te raconter ! » dit Hermione avant d'aller s'installer sur l'un des canapés.

Et elle lui fit le récit détaillé de ce qui s'était passé ce soir, et les paroles de Luna, Neville, Harry, Ginny et … Rogue.

-« Ca alors ! j'arrive pas a y croire !Et franchement, je trouve qu'ils ont tous raison !Tous ! » C'était la réaction qu'avait eu le beau roux à la fin du récit.

-« Ouais, j'avoue que moi aussi, je trouve qu'ils ont tous raison ! » dit Hermione « Mais, dis moi, qu'est ce que tu faisais là au fait ? »

-« Je t'attendais ! »

-« Pourquoi ça ? »

-« Pour faire la même chose qu'ont fait les autres ! Te parler et t'ouvrir un peu les yeux ! » dit Ron

-« Ecoute, je… »

-« Non, toi écoute. » l'interrompit Ron. IL lui prit la main, puis continua « Hermione, t'es ma meilleure amie ! Je ne pourrais plus supporter te voir dans cet état un jour de plus ! »

-« Ron.. »

-« Mets-toi bien dans la tête que s'il ne se décide pas à bouger son cul, c'est qu'il te mérite pas, et qu'il est peut être pas le bon ! Ca veut dire que tu vas le trouver, le bon, mais il faudrait attendre ! Regarde moi ! J'avais totalement perdu espoir pour trouver une fille merveilleuse qui m'aime en plus ! et que j'aime moi aussi ! Maintenant que je l'ai trouvé, je suis le plus heureux dans ce monde de fous ! » dit il

-« Ca se voit ! » commenta Hermione en souriant. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que ses yeux restaient secs !

-« Moi, je te parle sérieusement ! Franchement, Hermione, t'as oublié que tes amis ne t'ont jamais laissé tomber ? Et qu'ils sont prêts à tout faire pour te remonter le moral ? T'as oublié, que ensemble, on a affronté les plus difficiles moments de notre vie ? » dit Ron sans souffler. Hermione posa son index sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Elle lui sourit puis dit :

-« Je sais déjà tout ça ! et non, je n'ai rien oublié ! Demain, tu verras ce que je vous prépare ! Bonne nuit, je vais me coucher ! je suis crevée ! »

Elle s'étira puis monta en trombe jusqu'à l'entrée du dortoir des filles. Elle s'arrêta net. Sans le regarder, elle jeta à son meilleur ami :

-« Ron, je t'adore ! » puis disparut.

Le roux sourit, puis alla se coucher convaincu que la vraie Hermione prenait le relais !

Hermione, après s'être changée, s'allongea sur son lit et se mit à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé pendant cette journée affreuse. Les mots de ses amis et de Rogue lui repassaient par la tête. Elle ne serait jamais capable de les oublier ! Et puis, il y avait sa mère qui malgré le fait qu'elle ne fasse plus partie de ce monde, était toujours présente pour elle ! Et son père alors !

Elle se sentait mieux : plus forte et capable de tout.

Finalement, elle se dit :

«_ ma journée a été assez horrible comme ça ! Demain, ce sera un nouveau jour avec une nouvelle Hermione, c'est décidé ! »_

Sur ce, elle ferma ses paupières et s'abandonna au sommeil qui la gagnait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Alors, comment trouvez vous ce chapitre ? moi je pense qu'il est moins triste et que c'est un bon débout pour la suite ! lol ! _

_En tout cas, j'ai une question à vous poser : comment trouvez vous Rogue mode gentil ? lol_

Bon, je vous laisse ! a+

Kissou

Et n'oubliez pas… reviewez !


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut ! Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? lol ! Bon, si j'ai pris du temps, c'est parce que je n'arrivais pas à trouver le meilleur moyen de développer le chapitre du coté des idées. Mais bon… J'espère que malgré tout, ça vous plaira !_

_Merci beaucoup à mes fidèles revieweuses (et revieweures s'il y en a lol !) c'est grâce à vous que je me fais confiance ! Surtout HappyHermia à qui je dédicace ce chapitre, cette fic, et toutes mes autres fics ! Je t'adooooooore._

_Bonne lecture !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**CHAPITRE 12 :**_Forte_

Il était à peine 9 heures du matin en ce Samedi matin, et Hermione était déjà réveillée depuis longtemps ! Assez longtemps pour pouvoir prendre une douche et se préparer convenablement.

Elle se positionna devant le miroir et dit en ses 'matant'

-« Pas mal ! »

Elle mettait des converses en blanc, un large pantalon hip-hop en noir avec un débardeur en blanc sur lequel elle s'était arrangée pour que de devant, on puisse lire « I am the best » et de derrière « so, fuck the rest ! ». Elle avait souligné ses jolis yeux en noir, mis du gloss et un peu de fond de teint (mais pas trop quand même !). Son visage était rayonnant ! Elle était très belle. Elle avait aussi pris l'initiative d'attacher ses cheveux en deux tresses comme pour les écolières et de mettre de jolies boucles d'oreille en noir qui lui allaient très bien avec sa tenue. Et pour couronner le tout, elle mettait un béret en noir.

Décidément, elle voulait changer son apparence aussi, vu sa nouvelle façon de s'habiller.

Quand elle sortit de son dortoir, elle fut surprise de voir que la salle commune était agitée. Pourtant, c'était un Samedi.

Et, tout le monde d'un coup, sortit de la salle commune. Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle les regardait avec un air surpris jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Ginny appeler « Hermione ! »

Elle se dirigea vers la rousse qui était à l'autre bout de la salle.

-« Salut ! » dit Hermione.

-« Bien dormi ? » demanda Ginny.

-« ouais, et toi ? »

-« pas mal ! » répondit elle. « Je vois que t'es de bonne humeur ! »

-«On dirait, oui ! » dit Hermione en souriant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle et vit qu'il ne restait que 5 élèves. Elle demanda alors à son amie :

-« Au fait, aujourd'hui, c'est Samedi ! Alors pourquoi tout le monde….. »

-« Je vois que notre petite cendrillon a changé de plan ! Elle veut attirer l'attention mais pas avec ses pleurs, mais avec son nouveau look ! » l'interrompit un voix si familière derrière elle. Elle se tourna et fut face à face avec Lavande, parvati à ses cotés.

-« Peut être que ses larmes sont complètement séchées à présent ! » Ajouta Parvati avant d'éclater de rire, comme si c'était la chose la plus marrante au monde. « Ou peut être qu'elle… » Elle fut interrompue par le regard noir que lui jetait Lavande en guise de 'LA FERME !'. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que les quelques élèves qui étaient présents étouffaient un rire. Elle arrangea sa chemise puis toussa.

Lavande sourit, puis ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à répliquer à son tour, mais Hermione leva sa baguette et lui lança toujours en souriant :

-« Un mot de plus , et je t'assure que tu vas le regretter ! »

-« Ah, je vois qu'elle se reprend ! C'est pas trop tôt ! » fit remarquer Lavande.

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, hein ? t'es bonne à rien que pour pleurer ! » dit Parvati.

-« Ecoute, miss_-frigo_, à ta place, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour disparaître après ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ! vous êtes passées toutes les deux pour les filles les plus…. Je trouve même pas le mot exact pour vous qualifier ! Je suis sûre que, malgré les apparences, personne n'a oublié le scandale de l'autre jour ! Je sais qu'on s'est foutue de moi, mais rassure toi, je sais que je n'ai pas eu tort d'aimer ! contrairement à vous ! Au fait, Parvati, j'ai pas envie de faire comme si je parlais à deux personnes, car le faire avec Lavande le suffirait ! »

-« Tu veux dire que… » commença Parvati

-« Que tu n'as aucune personnalité et que tu as besoin d'elle pour avoir l'air d'être acceptée ! Tu ne mérites pas d'être à griffondor ! Je m'en rends compte que maintenant. Tu n'es autre que sa fidèle chienne ! » la coupa Hermione.

-« HHHH ! ». C'est ce qu'on entendait accompagner les chuchotements des quelques élèves présents.

-« Retire ce que t'as dit et tout de suite ! » dit Lavande.

-« Sinon quoi ? de toute façon, j'assume ce que je dis ! Contrairement à toi, et je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir toute une foule pour dire ce que je pense ! » la coupa encore une fois Hermione.

Ginny restait juste derrière son amie, apparemment amusée de cette situation.

-« Mais, Lavande, elle a raison ! » s'exclama Parvati avant de sourire bêtement.

-«Tu vas te la boucler, non ? » lui dit Lavande en serrant encore les dents alors que les peu de griffondor riaient et se moquaient de cette stupide attitude de Parvati.

-« Et moi qui croyait qu'il n'y avait pas pire que Crabbe et Goyle ! je dois m'excuser auprès d'eux ! » dit Hermione, son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

-« Je… » tenta Lavande.

-« Car…. » l'interrompit la brune « Non seulement vous êtes stupides et imbéciles, mais aussi hypocrites et peureuses ! Vous vous faites manipuler facilement ! Honte aux griffondors que vous en soyez vous aussi ! Se laisser monter contre sa camarade de chambre de depuis plus de 6 ans par une serpentarde ? Une nouvelle en plus ! »

-« Mais… » commença Lavande.

-« Tu n'es rien, Lavande ! J'ai entendu votre discussion l'autre jour et… » dit Hermione

-« Tu vois ? je t'avais dit qu'elle allait nous entendre ! On aurait pas du ! » Dit Parvati.

-« oh ! Mais tu vas la fermer ? tu me soules ! tu ne les laisse pas continuer leur discussion ! » cria Ginny « pourquoi tu ne nous laisse pas suivre la suite tranquillement ? pourquoi tu ne laisserais pas tomber tes stupides remarques pour une fois ! »

Apparemment, la rousse était vraiment en colère ! Elle voulait sûrement suivre la conversation entre nos deux griffondors.

Lavande et Parvati lui lancèrent un regard noir qu'elle leur rendit tout de suite sans aucune gêne, puis Hermione qui souriait toujours on aurait dit qu'elle s'est jeté un sort pour que ce sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres de toute la journée,(mais c'est pas vrai !), dit :

-« C'est vrai qu'au début, j'étais choquée, je l'avoue, mais après tout, quand on est jalouse ! et ne me regarde pas de cette manière car je sais ce que je dis ! Et je me rappelle aussi t'avoir entendu dire que tu pouvais me dire ce sue tu pensais de moi en face et devant tout le monde ! »

-« … »

-« Mais comme je sais que t'es lâche, je vais te faciliter la tâche et te résumer ta situation si minable ! Tu crois que c'était moi qui avait poussée Ron à te larguer !Détrompe toi ! Je me fou pas mal de ce que tu penses, mais laisse moi te dire une chose ! Je n'arrêtais pas d'essayer de le convaincre d'y réfléchir une seconde fois, et tu sais ce qu'il faisait ? il riait tout simplement ! Mais maintenant que j'ai compris pourquoi, je l'admire plus que jamais ! Il est si intelligent ! Il a tout de suite vu que tu était un coquillage, dont la carcasse est très belle, si belle qu'elle est toujours désirée de tout le monde car elle semble prometteuse et qu'elle a l'air de contenir un trésor, mais que, quand on l'ouvre, on découvre qu'elle est to-ta-le-ment vide ! Tu devrais te mettre dans ta tête vide que l'apparence est importante autant que l'intérieur de la personne. C'est ce que toi, tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ! Et je t'avoue que maintenant, je regrette de ne pas être la cause de cette 'rupture' ! »

-« Je… »

-« Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Je n'ai jamais eu à perdre mon temps si précieux avec des gens de ton _genre _! Tu me dégoûtes et tu me fais fais pitié ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! » dit Hermione avant de se diriger vers la sortie suivie de près de Ginny.

-« GRRR ! Tu me le paieras ! » dit Lavande alors que les autres élèves la regardaient comme si elle était un extra terrestre.

Dehors, Ginny arrêta Hermione en la tenant par le coude et lui dit :

-« tu as été…. »

-« Laissons ça pour plus tard d'accord ? » dit Hermione voyant qu'elle ne trouvait pas le mot. « dis moi plutôt pourquoi tout le monde est excité comme ça ! »

Ginny ne répondit pas, tellement elle était fascinée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle la regardait étrangement.

-« Tu vas essayer de me regarder comme ça ! » dit Hermione

-« On aurait tout vu ! » murmura Ginny.

_« et si elle avait vu le professeur Rogue hier soir, elle aurait perdu la raison, c'est sûr ! »_ pensa la brune.

-« eh bah, aujourd'hui c'est le match de quidditch qui oppose les serpentards aux serdaigles ! » annonça Ginny « Ne me dis pas que tu ne le savais pas ! »

-« vraiment ? » dit Hermione songeuse « bon, je te laisse ! j'ai quelque chose à faire ! »

Puis elle s'en alla laissant son amie la regarder s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione se dirigeait vers la grande salle. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi. Soudain, elle fut heurtée par quelqu'un qui avait fait exprès de la pousser : Sara.

-« Alors, je vois que t'as changé de look ! Mais pour moi, tu resteras toujours la sang de bourbe et… » dit Sara alors que la griffondor essayait de se lever. Elle s'interrompit soudain. Elle aussi fut heurtée par quelqu'un et violemment. Elle se retrouva aussitôt pas terre.

-« Ca va ? » demanda Luna à Hermione en l'aidant à se relever.

-« Oui ! Merci beaucoup ! » dit Hermione en frottant son épaule. « Mais pourquoi… »

-« Ne te laisse pas faire ! Tu es la meilleure de toutes le sorcières ! fais lui quelque chose qui la marquerait à jamais ! » lui dit la blonde en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Hermione lui sourit et lança un coup d'œil à son adversaire. Elle vit alors que cette dernière s'était déjà relevée à l'aide de ses dames de compagnie !

-« Tu vas me la payer ! » cria Sara avant de s'en aller.

Hermione prit sa baguette magique et lui leva la petite jupe qu'elle mettait. Tous les serpentards qui étaient la bas avaient bien remarqué qu'elle était totalement déformée et qu'elle n'avait pas de belles fesses. Elle jeta le même sort à ses deux meilleures amies et les rires doublèrent. Un jeune et très charmant serpentard s'avança vers Emilie et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle lui sourit et partirent toutes les deux laissant ses deux amies se débrouiller seules.

-« Je n'ai plus besoin de vous ! » Leur lança-t-elle.

Sara et Pansy , mortes de honte, essayèrent de s'échapper, mais Hermione ne les laissa pas partir comme ça, ou plutôt, ne laissa pas partir Sara sans un petit cadeau comme souvenir, elle s'arrangea pour qu'on puisse lire sur le dos de son ennemie « botte moi les fesses ! ».

Et c'est ainsi que beaucoup de garçons s'y mirent, en se moquant d'elle bien évidemment. Pansy s'enfuie tout de suite.

Luna et Hermione rirent longtemps, puis le brune se tourna vers son amie et lui dit :

-« Merci beaucoup ! »

-« Oh, mais de rien ! »

-« Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi courageuse ! »

-« Moi, je savais que tu l'étais ! » répondit la blonde.

Ses mots raisonnaient dans la tête de la jeune griffondor. Elle savait maintenant où est ce qu'elle devait se rendre et qu'est ce qu'elle avait à faire.

-« Je dois.. y aller ! »

-« Oui ! vas-y et parle lui sincèrement ! » murmura Luna alors que son amie s'éloignait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Dans les vestiaires des serpentards…_

Les garçons se changeaient, tous si excités et si déterminés.

Eric, Blase et Draco s'étaient réfugiés dans un coin, loin des autres. Le blond ne parlait pas et semblait si triste.

-« allez, vieux, pense à ce que ce match t'apporterais si on gagnais ! Tu auras la satisfaction de ton père et en plus, au moins 5 filles dans ton lit ce soir, et qui te feront oublier l'autre ! » dit Blaise.

-« Ouais ! c'est vrai ! Penses-y ! » dit Eric.

Draco gardait son visage impénétrable ! et fit semblant d'être sourd.

Soudain, la porte des vestiaires fut ouverte violemment, laissant apparaître une jeune fille portant du noir et du blanc. C'était Hermione ! Elle parcourut le long des vestiaires, ignorant les commentaires des garçons du genre :

« oh, mais c'est miss je sais tout ! » ou alors « Une fille ? ici ? et même pas une serpentarde ? c'est du jamais vu ! » ou même « sale sang de bourbe ». On lui disait même « oh, mais t'es pas mal toi, viens ici ! ». Même qu'un d'entre eux avait essayé de la toucher, mais elle lui envoya l'un de ses coups.

Elle arriva enfin devant son prince charmant qui semblait distrait, à ne pas réaliser ce qui se passait. Il gardait la tête basse, fixant un point imaginaire par terre.

-« hum hum… » fit Eric.

Mais comme ça ne marchait pas, Blaise le secoua et lui chuchota : « regarde qui est là ! »

Draco leva les yeux alors, et fut surpris de la voir, elle, devant lui et dans cet état. Il se regarda : Il ne mettait qu'un short, comme la plupart des garçons présents. Elle n'avait pas honte d'entrer aux vestiaires des garçons ? Elle n'avait pas peur de se faire harceler, voire, de se faire violer ? De toute façon, elle était là, alors…

-« Hermione ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant du banc où il était bien installé. « attends, je sais ce que tu penses de moi…. Attends, je vais tout t'expliquer ! je… »

-« t'es un peureux, un lâche et un salaup ! » le coupa Hermione

-« Ecoute une seconde ! » dit Draco.

-« Non, toi écoute ! » dit Hermione. « Tu es exactement ce que je pensais que tu étais, et je n'ai jamais essayé de me faire passer pour une autre, je suis moi-même tout le temps, et c'est de moi dont on s'est foutu devant tout le monde ! »

Quelqu'un toussa et le blond se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir. Le calme régnait parmi les élèves présents.

-« Je suis pas là pour t'engueuler, oh non ! Que ce soit clair ! C'est pas du tout mon intention ! Parce que je sais ce que ça veut dire d'être effrayé, oui, c'est pas facile d'afficher qui on est vraiment ! J'avais très peur, moi aussi ! Mais c'est fini maintenant. Et en fin de compte, je me fiche pas mal de ce que les autres pensent de moi parce que, à présent, je me fais confiance. Et c'est grâce à mes amis qui m'ont soutenu ! Et maintenant, je sais qu'à l'avenir, tout va bien se passer ! »

-« … »

-« Je ne te hais pas malgré tout ce que j'ai enduré, et malgré le fait que ton père soit l'assassin de mes parents et qu'il soit la cause de ma solitude ! J'étais entourée d'amis et ce n'est que maintenant que je sais vraiment ce que ça signifie ! Car, tu vois, même si je suis sans famille, je ne suis pas seule ! Et je n'ai pas honte de t'avoir aimé, car l'amour n'est pas une faute, et pas une source de faiblesse non plus, mais plutôt le contraire, une source de force et de fièreté, car ça veut dire que moi au moins, j'ai un cœur ! Mais, malgré tout, c'est pou toi que je me sens navrée ! Tu me fais pitié ! »

Hermione sentait que ses yeux la picotaient, mais elle devait résister à cette envie de pleurer !

-« Draco ! c'est l'heure, on doit y aller ! » dit Blaise « il reste que… »

-« Ca va ! j'arrive ! » s'écria celui-ci.

-« Je sais que le mec avec qui j'ai passé des heures magnifiques à parler est quelque part en toi » continua la brune les larmes aux yeux « mais tu vois, j'ai pas envie d'attendre après lui, parce que attendre après lui, c'est attendre après la pluie durant cette période de sécheresse : Inutile et désappointant ! »

Une larme coula le long de sa joue rosie. Elle lui lança un dernier coup d'œil et s'en alla.

-« Hermione ! » l'appela Draco.

Elle l'ignora. Quelques « wooow » se faisaient entendre.

Draco tapa le banc d'un coup de pied puis mit son visage dans ses mains. Quelques secondes plutard, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-« Et dire que maintenant que j'ai besoin de Fred et George, ils sont pas là ! » murmura-t-il.

-« Quelqu'un nous a appelé ? » demandèrent les jumeaux qui venaient d'apparaître sous l'apparence d'une fumée rose.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond. Il leur dit :

-« J'ai besoin de vous ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bon, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai du revoir le film pour noter les paroles d'Austin et de Sam ! Je voulais que ce soit original !_

_HappyHermia, c'est pour toi ! et merci encore à mes fidèles revieweuses !_

_Reviews, please, car plus il y en a, plus vite je mettrais le dernier chapitre !_

_A+_

_kissou_


	13. Chapter 13

_Me revoilà ! vous m'avez manqué avec vos merveilleuses reviews et vos encouragements ! et moi, je vous ai manqué ? _NOOOOOOOOOOOON !_ c'est pas grave, lol !_

_Avant tout, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewés pour me soutenir et à tous ceuw qui lisent ma fic en général ! merci beaucoup beaucoup….._

_Allez ! bonne lecture !_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**CHAPITRE 13 : **_Tout est bien qui finit bien !_

Hermione sortit aussi violemment qu'elle avait fait en rentrant. Elle s'adossa contre la porte, reposant sa tête contre la porte aussi et ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle vit Ron qui se dirigeait vers elle. Elle lui sourit puis vint à sa rencontre.

-« Hey ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ? » lui demanda-t-elle en essayant de paraître la plus normale possible.

-« eh, bah, je viens de voir Ginny et elle m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver là ! et puis, je sais que t'as besoin des épaules d'un ami en cette période ! » lui répondit Ron avant de la serrer contre lui. Hermione se sentait si bien !

Pas seulement parce que Ron était là , mais surtout parce qu'elle sentait que son cœur était léger à présent ! Et c'est grâce à ses amis !

-« Mais, dis moi, comment tu te sens ? Lavande et Parvati, puis Sara et ses chiennes de garde et là, Draco et en une matinée seulement ! je suis sûr que tu feras des victimes aujourd'hui ! » plaisanta le roux. Hermione lui sourit, puis il continua avec plus de sérieux « non, mais sérieusement, tu crois que tu vas tenir bon encore ? comment tu te sens ? »

-« Bah, ça, je te le dirais quand j'aurais repris mon souffle ! » lui répondit la brune.

Ron lui sourit et elle sentit sa main chaleureuse entourer son épaule, l'invitant ainsi à marcher.

-« Ca te dirait d'aller quelque part maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle

-« euh…. A vrai dire…. Aujourd'hui y a le match de…. Serpentard contre serdaigle ! » Hésita-t-il, puis ajouta très vite « mais, si tu veux pas y aller, je comprendrais alors on irait où tu voudras ! »

Hermione le regarda un moment avant de dire :

-« Non ! Non ! c'est bon ! moi aussi je voudrais bien regarder le match ! Du moment que je suis encore forte ! »

-« C'est vrai ? » demanda le roux pas sûr de lui

-« oui ! » affirma Hermione en entourant à son tour son bras autour sa taille.

Et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le stade, pour rejoindre les griffondors.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_Du côté des serpentards dans les vestiaires…._

-« Hé, Draco ! Attends ! »

C'était l'un des jumeaux qui appelait le blond, suivi de près de son frère.

-« Quoi encore ! » répondit Draco avec son air habituel.

Au fait, à ce moment là, l'équipe des verts s'apprêtait à faire apparition sur le terrain, leurs balais à la main. Et Draco, étant le capitaine, devait être le premier à y pénétrer une fois la petite porte ouverte. Mais comme les jumeaux étaient venus le voir, il était obligé de les rejoindre un peu derrière.

-« Ecoute, Malefoy, tu vas pour une fois laisser ta haine à part et … » commença Fred.

-« mais je vous hais pas ! » répondit le blond.

-« ouais c'est ça ! et moi je vais me marier avec ma mère ! » dit George.

-« Bon, laissons ça pour plus tard ! Malefoy ! on a un p'tit problème ! » dit Fred.

-« Au fait, notre magasin de farces et attrapes a un grand succès, pour nous m… » commença George

-« Accouche ! » cracha Draco impatient.

-« O.K ! » dit George avant de soupirer « on n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant ! »

-« on a un petit quelque chose mais ça ne te suffira pas pour te faire pardonner auprès d'Hermione ! il te faudra faire avec quand même ! » continua Fred.

-« Je m'en fous ! Démerdez vous ! je veux quelque chose d'efficace, et pas des … des… » dit Draco.

-« Draco ! Viens ! Et vite ! » Cria Blaise qui était à l'autre bout. Draco se tourna pour le voir et vit que la porte était déjà ouverte et que les joueurs se précipitaient vers la sortie !

-« Bon, je file ! » dit il aux jumeaux.

Il allait partir, mais les deux jumeaux le retinrent en le tenant chacun par un poignet.

-« Tiens ! » lui dit George en lui posant quelque chose sur la paume de sa main.

-« Sois attentif ! je vais t'expliquer ! … » Dit Fred !

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_Du côté de sara…._

Elle était bien installée entre ses deux soit disant amies, plus ou moins furieuse. Elle sourit avant de dire à ses dames de compagnie :

-« Ca s'arrange ! »

-«Ah oui ? » dit Pansy

-« Super ! » dit Emilie

-« Mais c'est pas encore officiel ! il m'a fait des avances, et je ne les ai pas accepté facilement vous savez ! mais c'est sûr qu'après le match, avec l'ambiance et tout, vous le retrouverez dans mon lit demain matin ! » dit Sara et les trois amies éclatèrent de rire.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

_Du côté d'Hermione…._

Hermione venait de s'installer à côté de Ron qui avait rejoint sa petite amie. Elle vit alors les joueurs former un cercle autour de madame Bibine. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Elle ne voyait le blond nulle part ! Avait-il rencontré des problèmes ? Serait-il tombé malade ? Aurait-il eu honte de ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Elle ne se pardonnerait jamais si elle était la cause d'un de ses malheurs ! Et le pauvre, il n'en manquait pas !

Elle cherchait et cherchait de ses yeux en fronçant les sourcils, mais bientôt, les applaudissements forts des serpentards furent ce qui attira l'attention de la brune. Elle se tourna vers eux et vit que tous fixaient le même point dans la même direction. Par curiosité, elle se retourna et le vit qui s'avançait doucement vers le centre du terrain.

Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il allait bien. Elle se concentra sur le jeu cette fois. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que, à ce moment là, le blond se tourna vers elle et la regarda entrain de regarder ailleurs ! Il aurait tant aimé croiser son regard !

Il rabaissa sa tête et continua son chemin, son balais à la main.

-« Enfourchez vos balais ! » cria madame Bibine après avoir fait son discours habituel à propos de la violence dans le jeu et autres. Pendant tout ce temps, Hermione le regardait qui semblait si sûr de lui. Elle était heureuse pour lui, mais aurait préféré que les circonstances soient autres ! Elle chercha Sara du regard, dans le but de voir la tête qu'elle faisait. Mais Draco ne choisit que ce moment pour la regarder. Il fut déçut de voir qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas du tout à lui.

Et le match commença. Les serdaigles avaient des adversaires bien dignes ! Les serdaigles menaient le jeu mais pas avec un grand différent en score : ils menaient avec 90-80 ! 10 points de différence ! Il était quand même facile de se rattraper ! Surtout, si Draco arrive à attraper le vif d'or ! Mais comment allait-il y arriver si à chaque fois, au lieu de chercher le vif d'or de ses yeux, il choisissait de regarder Hermione.

-« Et 100-80 pour les serdaigles ! » Cria Dean Thomas, qui était celui qui assurait les commentaires sur le match pour aujourd'hui.

-« oh non ! » murmura Hermione en amenant sa main sur son front.

Pendant ce temps là, Draco la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Non, pas parce qu'il perdait, mais parce qu'il sentait qu'Hermione n'allait pas très bien ! Et il en fut convaincu en voyant qu'elle se levait et disait quelque chose à son meilleur ami.

Au fait, elle lui avait dit :

-« Ron, je me tire ! je me sens pas bien ! je ne suis pas aussi forte que ça en fin de compte !»

Ron se leva à son tour, mais avant de pouvoir quoi que ce soit, elle ajouta

-« Non, restes ! et à la fin, tu viendras m'annoncer qui est le gagnant, ok ? »

-« D'accord ! » dit Ron avant de se rasseoir.

Hermione essayer de se retirer, mais elle avait des difficultés ! Tous les griffondors étaient agités et excités ! il lui était impossible de s'en sortir, et surtout, pas avant longtemps !

Quand même, elle essaya.

Draco la vit se diriger vers la sortie. Mais il fallait qu'il réagisse, et vite ! Il prit ce qui, d'après les jumeaux, devrait le sauver et le jeta très haut !

Qu'est ce qu'il devait faire ? Il n'en savait vraiment rien ! Les jumeaux ne lui avaient même pas dit ce que c'est ! Ils lui avaient juste dit de la jeter en haut.

Sans hésitation, et inconsciemment, le blond se dirigea vers le public griffondor et chercha Hermione. Quand il la retrouva, il se précipita vers elle et la leva en la tenant par son bras.

Elle ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui se passait, mais comme elle baissait la tête, elle pouvait voir qu'elle s'éloignait de la terre et des griffondors qui criaient en la contemplant qui s'éloignait d'eux sans rien faire ! Au contraire, ils semblaient plus excités que jamais ! Bientôt, elle se remémora les quelques secondes qu'elle avait passé sur un balais avec Ron ! Cette sensation était la même que celle qu'elle ressentait maintenant, sauf que cette fois, son cœur battait très fort en plus ! Elle releva la tête et vit…

-« Draco ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Mais il ne répondait pas ! Elle le regarda encore un moment avant de se concentrer sur sa position : elle était face à lui, sur son balais, et en plus, elle s'asseyait sur ses cuisses ! Rêvait-elle ? Elle n'en était pas si sûre ! Pourtant, ce bras qui entourait sa taille alors qu'ils s'élevaient encore et encore semblait si rassurant et protecteur ! Après ce petit moment de rêve, elle se reprit et, tout en le tapant sur sa poitrine, elle cria :

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fous Malefoy ? repose moi TOUT DE SUITE ! T'as perdu la raison ou quoi ? non, ; mais fais moi descendre ! et vite ! »

Draco semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais quelque chose d'autre que les cris des élèves attira leur attention. Pas très loin d'eux, quelques mots se traçaient tous seuls en l'air, comme pour les deux cahiers magiques ! Il y était écrit en rouge

_Moi, Draco Malefoy, je ne suis qu'un con ! qu'un abruti de première ! _

-« Quoi ? » dit Draco qui arrivait pas à y croire.

-« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! » dit Hermione en souriant.

-« Grrrrrrr ! Ces jumeaux, ils vont entendre parler de moi ! » murmura le blond. Mais la brune ne pouvait l'entendre ! Les moqueries des élèves étaient trop bruyant !

_Mais pas pour t'avoir aimé, ma princesse, toi, Hermione Granger ! Je t'aime !_

« Je t'aime ! » étaient écrit en grand avec quelques cœurs qui apparaissaient puis disparaissaient. C'était trop beau !

Hermione n'y prêta aucune attention et regarda Draco droit dans les yeux. Lui aussi la regardait ne savant plus vraiment quoi faire !

-« 150-80 pour les serdaigles ! » Annonça Dean Thomas !

-« Draco ! Reviens ! » s'écria Sara « Sinon, vous allez perdre ! »

-« Malefoy ! Draco ! Draco ! » s'écriaient quelques le priant de retourner au jeu, mais cela était bien évidemment le dernier de ses soucis !

Draco s'approcha doucement de sa princesse et essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle détourna son visage et lui dit :

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu d… »

-« Ce que je devais faire depuis longtemps ! » Dit Draco avant de l'embrasser et cette fois pour de bon.

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et amoureusement. Draco contrôlait son balais avec ses jambes musclées seulement, car l'une de ses mains se baladait sur le dos de la brune alors que l'autre caressait ses lèvres. Les bras de celle-ci entouraient le coup du serpentard.

Et là, des feux d'artifice embellirent le ciel. Ca c'était le coup des jumeaux, c'est sûr !

Mais rien de cela ne réussit à interrompre le long baiser des deux tourtereaux. Quand ils furent séparés, Hermione, haletante, dit alors que les cris des élèves redoublaient.

-« Mais vas-y ! Gagne ! Tu abandonnes ton rêve ! »

-« Non, mais plutôt celui de mon père ! Tu connais toute l'histoire ! » lui dit le blond « je devais le faire ! »

Et là, une goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur la joue de sa bien aimée. Il l'essuya et ajouta tout en continuant à caresser ses joues de ses mains douces :

-« Mais je regrette de t'avoir fait attendre derrière la pluie ! »

Puis il captura ses lèvres encore une fois pour l'embrasser plus tendrement et amoureusement qu'avant. Il sentait qu'elle souriait entre ses lèvres.

_Parmi les serpentards…_

Sara faisait une crise ! Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-« Nooooooooon ! » cria-t-elle avant de s'en aller, mais cette fois, seule.

Mais à part les quelques élèves qui le suppliaient de trouver le vif d'or, tous les serpentards semblaient contents et heureux pour leur ami.

La pluie commença à sérieusement pleuvoir, et nos deux tourtereaux n'avaient pas encore arrêté.

-« Les serpentards n'ont aucune chance s'il continue à faire l'amoureux ! » s'écria Dean, « N'empêche que les autres membres de l'équipe font leur possible pour pouvoir élever le score en leur avantage ! et voilà ! ils sont à 150-140 ! 10 points d'écart seulement ! »

_En haut…_

Draco embrassait Hermione et soudain, sentit quelque chose de tout petit frotter sa main gauche avec laquelle il se baladait sur le dos de la jeune fille. Inconsciemment, il tint cette petite chose volante dans sa main. Il l'amena entre lui et Hermione qui, à présent, étaient front contre front, nez contre nez à se fixer droit dans les yeux. Il fut surpris, tout autant qu'Hermione de voir qu'il s'agissait de…

-« Le vif d'or ! » s'exclama le couple en chœur.

-« et les serpentards GAGNEEEEEEEEENT ! » annonça Dean « Et c'est grâce à Draco Malefoy qui a attrapé le vif d'or ! Félicitations ! »

Draco redescendit, Hermione dans ses bras. Tous les élèves, ignorant les protestations des serdaigles, se dirigèrent vers eux. Sauf Ron qui n'arrêtait pas de s'exclamer :

-« Poudlard, c'est merveilleux ! »

Bientôt, il fut rejoint par Clara qui l'embrassa avant de lui dire :

-« Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! »

Dans la foule, Draco et Hermione étaient étouffé tellement les élèves étaient nombreux à venir les féliciter ! Ils se faufilèrent difficilement essayant d'échapper à une autre foule.

Ils couraient ensemble : Draco tenait la main d'Hermione. Tous les deux riaient du profond de leur cœur. Ils étaient si heureux.

Comme c'était Draco qui prenait le devant, ce fut lui qui se cogna contre quelque chose de dur. Il leva la tête et vit Lucius :

-« Père ! » dit il sans baisser les yeux et en serrant la main d'Hermione qui hésitait le saluer ou pas.

-« Fils, je suis fier de toi ! Tu vas pouvoir intégrer l'école dont je t'ai parlé sans aucun problème ! » dit Lucius en souriant, ignorant la présence d'Hermione.

-« Justement, père, je voulais vous en parler ! J'ai… d'autres projets pour mon avenir ! je… »commença Draco.

-« Quoi ? » l'interrompit son père.

-« Lucius ! » dit une voix derrière eux.

Hermione ne pouvait pas se tromper, c'était bien lui : LE professeur Rogue.

-« Ah, Rogue, comment ça va ? »

-« Vous devriez le laisser choisir son avenir ! Il a été accepté lui et mademoiselle Granger à l'université ... je ne sais pas trop quoi… » Dit le professeur.

-« Dans quoi ? » demanda Lucius étonné.

-« Venez, je vais vous expliquer ! » dit Rogue avant de l'inviter à partir. Il se retourna une dernière fois et tendit aux deux adolescents chacun une lettre « Félicitations ! » Il jeta un clin d'œil à Hermione qui lui souriait avant de chuchoter « Ne vous en faites pas, Lucius va accepter à la fin, donc ne gâchez pas votre journée pour ça ! »

Puis il partit et cette fois sans se retourner.

Impatiens, les deux jeunes élèves ouvrirent leur courrier en même temps et s'exclamèrent en même temps

-« Je suis accepté(e) ! Félicitations ! »Après s'être serré l'un contre l'autre et s'être embrassés, Draco demanda

-« Mais comment il sait ? »

-« Il sait toujours tout ! » répondit Hermione songeuse.

Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Lucius fut obligé d'accepter, mais personne ne sut comment le professeur Rogue avait fait. Lavande et Parvati s'étaient excusées auprès d'Hermione qui était heureuse de ce changement radical. Les amis de la griffondor ainsi que ceux du serpentard vinrent les féliciter pour cet amour et ce courage, comme quoi, pas seuls les griffondors le sont. Et enfin, c'est bien grâce à eux que la relation serpentard/autres maisons s'était améliorée. Les histoires d'amour entre ces maisons ne faisaient que redoubler jour après jour.

Un an après, Hermione et Draco étaient toujours ensemble et étudiaient ensemble aussi, plus ou moins loin du monde sorcier, et n'avaient raté aucun moment ensemble. Ils s'aimaient tellement ! Ils vécurent heureux, ou du moins, jusqu'à présent.

Tout est bien qui finit bien !

**FIN**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Bon, je sais que c'était pas ce à quoi vous vous attendiez mais bon…. J'ai écrit ce chapitre juste comme ça, parce que je n'aimais pas que vous attendiez davantage ! je sais aussi que les idées ne sont pas ordonnées et tout, mais bon ! je vous promets que si jamais j'ai du temps, je le referais. _

_C'est la fin de cette fic, à vrai dire, j'envisage de lui faire une suite (si vous m'encouragez toujours bien sur !) mais pas tout de suite._

_Là, je vous dis au revoir ! snif ! vous allez me manquez (enfin, juste ceux qui ne lisent pas mon autre fic Draco/Hermione qui s'intitule « stick with you »)_

_Kissou_

_Merci beaucoup encore une fois ! c'est bien grâce a vous que j'ai continué à l'ecrire_


End file.
